Chameleon's Challenge
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: After a foiled confession, Neeko realized that she was inexperienced in both love and in bed. Her good friend Ahri, suggests that if she can seduce and bed every female champion in the league with the power of her disguises, she might get to woo her crush back. However, little did the meek and innocent girl knew just what she had gotten herself into..(Features Neeko & other girls)
1. A New Year

**Chapter 1: A New Year**

* * *

Hmm...I wonder if she likes such a gift...?"

Neeko thought, her hands holding a small pink box containing a pair of plain silver pearl bracelets, with an ornate pink heart right in the middle. The chameleon lady sighed softly to herself before closing back the box and placing it back to her purse. She slowly glanced in all directions, looking at groups of people sitting around her, with waiters walking around the restaurant busily taking orders and serving food. Wearing a single piece pink layered frilly dress, Neeko constantly checked her own appearances to make sure she was well dress and at the same time, looking as humanly as possible.

The new champion of the League had made a reservation here a week ago, with her date none other than the famous Bestial Huntress and Neeko's closest friend, Nidalee. Truth is, is that the feisty girl had harboured a huge crush on the cougar woman for a long time, ever since they knew each other back when Nidalee took her under her wing in the Kumungu Jungle. All the time they have been through as allies and then friends, Neeko did not had the courage to confess this strong feelings for her, for fear that the beautiful primal lady might be put off by that notion, and lest risking the friendship they have fought hard to built and blossomed together.

Fortunately, it was Ahri that encouraged her to give it a try, her first and good friend that Neeko had made when she first set her foot into the League Academy, the most prestigious school in Valoran, housing numerous champions and summoners like, and to facilitate developing talents and using them to be great assets to the world. Despite being curious in nature, the shy chameleon had not been great at making friends, with the exception of the beaming class chairman.

Throughout the time as friends and classmates, the Nine Tailed Fox gave advices as well as her past knowledge and experiences of being with women, something that the little chameleon was keen on knowing. Even the hearts of the pair of pearl bracelets that were carved with Nidalee's and her own name were ideas suggested by the Ionian lady.

Neeko smiled briefly, thinking about the time Ahri had help numerous times, giving her the resolve she needed to pour her feelings to Nidalee. And that day was today. The chameleon could remember how she was squealing in delight to herself when Nidalee agreed to go on a 'date' with her, during the New Year's Eve. Reservations, presents, and places to go after meal, Neeko took days to plan it all. Right now, all that left is the arrival of her date. Anxiously, Neeko took out her handphone again and viewed her own reflection one last time, trying her best to eliminate any obvious flaws that could hinder her important date…

"Beep!" A new message had flashed itself on the screen, and the sender was none other than her good friend Ahri herself! The curious chameleon slide through her phone screen and viewed the text…

"Miss Universe! No need to check yourself every few minutes. Your face ain't peelingdown. Besides, Nidalee doesn't like vain girls. Have confidence, or at least have faith in my makeup skills."

"How you know I was doing that? Are you looking at me? Where are you?"

"Behind you, at the corner of the restaurant."

Neeko turned around in confusion and anticipation, just in time to see her fox friend in navy blue elegant dress with deep C-cut cleavage standing around the corner, waving at her. The Chameleon wanted to stand up and greet her friend before asking what she was doing here, but soon a young and buxom woman with mid purple length hair wearing a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans entered her field of vision.

With her back facing Neeko, the woman pounced her body towards Ahri, hands grabbing the fox's waist and hips before kissing right in the lips. The whole scene greatly surprised the chameleon. However, that wasn't the end as Ahri happily reciprocated, and the two women now locking their lips firm and hard. Neeko craned her neck just to see who was Ahri's mysterious lover, but unfortunately the purple hair woman wore a black cap and sunglasses which partially obscured her face.

For obvious reasons, tt seemed that the couple had began to garner quite a bit of unwanted attention. Realising that, Ahri began to lead the woman into the nearby restroom, their hands still around each other's waists as they slowly staggered inside. A few moments later, Neeko received yet another message.

"Just need to know I always got your back girl! Don't worry! Rmb what I teach you. Definitely can ace it! Brb, have to settle my woman first. She's a little needy and pissy now! O.o".

Neeko chuckled and shook her head for a moment, before placing her phone back to her purse. Curiosity began to set in the chameleon's mind regarding the identity of Ahri's possible partner, but she was more concerned on her date as of now.

"It's half past nine now…" Neeko glanced at her watch, her heart palpitating anxiously as though the sound of the second hand ticking had increased its magnitude exponentially. The worrywart only stopped when a familiar touch to her back jolted her back from her restlessness.

"Hey my little Camy…" Nidalee purred right beside Neeko's ear, instantly sent another shivering jolt of pleasure down the girl's spine. 'Camy' is the nickname that the Bestial Huntress gave to Neeko, and the only one that gave and called her that. And how much she loved it whenever she being called with that nickname! There would always be a chill down her spine whenever Nidalee called her that, and not without her signature sultry, wild tone.

The chamaeleon turned to gaze at her partner's appearance in anticipation, ears twitching in the direction towards the person who called her name. Her excitement was heightened as the most alluring woman in the world to her, dressed in an enticing black knee-length and sleeveless gown.

Neeko took a good look at her date, while subconsciously lowered her eyes to the cat's lips. Nidalee donned a faint pink colour lipsticks, and with her creamy chocolate complexion complimenting them in contrast, they made them looked plump and soft and… kissable. The Bestial Huntress isn't only blessed with a alluring face; her body was voluptuous and well hugged by the outfit she was wearing and actuated her hourglass hips as well.

Neeko let out a soft gulp down her throat as she allowed her eyes to travel further below, down to a pair of curvaceous and alluring breasts that almost jiggled out from tight dress were wearing. Under the restaurant's bright lights, Nidalee's assets shimmered with light, amplifying the highlights all for the 'poor' Neeko to direct her eyes at...They reminded the Chameleon of...pillows! Fluffy pillows at her dormitory! Oh...She couldn't wait to sink her hands into it, to feel the softness and bouncy texture…

"Camy?"

In a trance like state, Neeko continued to let her lower jaw hung agape despite her name being called for the umpteen times. It was only when Nidalee decided to place her hand on top of the chameleon's, the warmness and soft tingle allowed the girl to bounce back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Neeko shook her head, feeling the sudden rude and perverse gaze she gave just earlier slowly dawned on her. Immediately, she bounced back in embarrassment, feeling the adrenaline reddening and blazing her cheeks. A slow dread moment entered Neeko's mind as she feared and that she may nailed the coffin from all the shameful ogling she did earlier. Instead, all she ever received was a round of soft giggles and meows from Nidalee.

"I'm so sorry. Purr…" Nidalee covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "Has my new wardrobe surprised you that much?"

"I...Er...No!" Neeko blurted, picking up the glass of water and hastily drank all its contents. "I like it!"

"Thank you." Nidalee answered, with a bright smile. She then picked up the menu, slowly scanning the types of food that the restaurant had to offer. "I haven't eat here before. Is there any dish you can recommend?"

"Happy New Year!" Neeko stopped herself but it was too late to realize her follyness. She decided to cover herself by continuing her sentence. "Oh wait, there are still a couple of hours left before midnight…Ha-Ha...Ah yes the food..."

"Damn it! Why did I say such a thing? Stupid Neeko…" The Chameleon scolded herself silently, feeling the cringiness slowly seeping into her skin. In an attempt to cover her shame, she surreptitiously held the menu up and obscured her flustered face, leaving only puppy eyes as she stared at her date for any negative reaction.

"And Happy New Year to you too, Neeko." Nidalee replied with a smile, seemingly unperturbed by her friend's weird reply. Instead, she reached into her handbag and took out a handheld size crimson coloured box before giving it to the chameleon. "Here's a belated Christmas gift for you. Sorry, have been busy during the weeks."

"N-No no! It's okay. Erm thanks!" Neeko clasped her hands and beamed in delight. Upon receiving the present, the girl immediately shook it in exhilaration and placed her ears on the sides, guessing the contents inside. Nidalee giggled in amusement, reminding her of how she would hunt the jungle and gathered materials such as rare minerals ores and bundled them assortative ways with leaves and bamboo sticks before giving to her younger relatives. Looking at each of their exhilarated smiles and glittering eyes told her that the hunt and find was worth it. And now to her, Neeko was just like any other child, anticipating gifts in a similar adorable fashion.

It only took a few minutes for Neeko to realise that her unruly behaviour attracted too much attention from other patronages in the restaurant. She slowly surveyed around, receiving numerous pair of dumbfounded eyes in return. Blushing in embarrassment again, the chamaeleon gave a sheepish smile while slowly lowering her present underneath the table and hidden from view. She casted a worried glance towards Nidalee, expecting her date to be astonished as well. However, all she saw was the cougar lady resting her head on both hands, looking at Neeko with her eyes intently in interest.

"S-Sorry...I got too excited there." Neeko gave a controlled grin, rubbing back of her head in earnest.

"Hmm…" The cougar smiled. "Don't apologise. Seeing you getting that excited makes me happy as well! Want to open it?

"Sure!" Neeko unwrapped the box and checked the contents, and immediately she let out a soft gasp. A intricate wooden hairpin with a small ruby crystal sparkling at the tip. "Oh wow! A hairpin! Looks beautiful."

"Glad you liked that. Come, let me put it on for you." Nidalee stood up and donned the hairpin on Neeko's head, to which the girl closed her eyes briefly and grinned in pleasure. "Suits you, Camy."

"Thanks, I love it! And oh yeah..." Neeko exclaimed, taking out her own gift from her purse. She then handed it to Nidalee. "I too have one for you, do open it. Erm, and Merry Christmas!"

The cougar lady arched one of her eyebrows high at Neeko in bemusement, before opening the cover slowly. "Oohh! A bracelet... How lovely! A-and, it even has letters on it. N x N…What does it mean?"

"Our names!" Neeko chortled. "Nidalee and Neeko. I find that our names are so matching. You like it?"

"Yes I do agree our names are quite complimenting, and I do love the design of the bracelet. Thank you, Camy!"

"I also have one too!" The chameleon wore her own bracelet with identical initials as the gift to Nidalee. She then thought to herself, finding the courage to tell her date that she got the pair of bracelets from the famous accessory shop down the city square, known for their variety of presents for couples and lovers. With this, Neeko felt that she was one step closer to confess her feelings to Nidalee, telling her that they could evolve to more than being just friends…

"Now we are truly matching! Like BFFs!" Nidalee covered her mouth and let out a soft laugh.

"Eh? EHHHHH!"

"Best friends forever! I have seen many girls wore identical things such as rings, watches and phone straps. Prr... It's so cool, we could be like them too."

NO NO NO! That was totally wrong! The chamaeleon could felt something as heavy as stone sunk deep down her gut, not expecting the kind of answer her date would give. Best friends? That was not what she meant, or intended. She had to explain to Nidalee regarding the intention of the bracelets as well as her feelings towards her, however the chamaeleon couldn't find her way to explain. The words from the Bestial Huntress shot through her heart like an arrow, rendering her speechless. As she tried to speak, she could feel her words were being drown in silence.

"I…"

"Hi. May I know what are your orders?" A waitress appeared in front of the two women, her hands holding a tablet and a pen.

Hidden behind the perfectly guised menu, the little chamaeleon growled softly in annoyance. It must had been her own sudden exclamation attracted both the looks of patronizers and servers unfortunately. And clearly, the waitress had to arrive the moment as she had to do the damn explanation! Humans, how they confused her!

"What are your signature dishes here?" Nidalee asked, her eyes remained down as she nonchalantly flipped the menu pages without looking at the waitress. The unfazed expression that always struck Neeko with awe. The cougar's maturity in both her appearance and body actions were what the chamaeleon had wanted to learn and mimic. To Neeko, Nidalee was both her crush and a person to idealized on.

"Seven spices steak from Ionia. We are quite well known for that."

"Alright, I would like to have one. Add on with the soup of the day. And the drink...Get me a glass of red wine, please."

"Noted." The waitress nodded her head while tapping on the tablet with dexterous fingers. She then casted a glance at Neeko, who is still shielding her face with the menu. "What about you, miss?"

Neeko lowered her gaze towards the vivid pictures of food, eyes l excitement as she was overwhelmed by the numerous pictures of their signature gourmet dishes all in the paper she was holding. On one hand she would like to try the roastmary turkey that Ahri had recommended to her, but on the other the salmon and the steak looked pretty delicious too. To make the matter worse, her tummy was rumbling loud as though it was rushing her to make a decision as quick as possible. Argh!

"I-I...Erm make it two sets."

Neeko wasn't sure whether steak was a right choice for her or not, but perhaps ordering the same as her date would get her to "warm up" towards Nidalee.

Once the waitress took the order and left the table, the Bestial Huntress leaned herself forward, eyeing Neeko with an arch eyebrow. In the process, her caramel bosoms were subconsciously rested on the table, enunciating her cleavage even further to the young girl.

"Purr...I didn't know you can handle alcoholic drinks."

"Just some juice isn't it?" Neeko replied, now albeit surprised of her own choice previously. She was unsure what the wine would taste like as she had never experienced it before, however at this point she had already chosen it. She couldn't back off now. "No problem, Nidalee. I am a grown up now, I can handle it!"

Nidalee smiled, but did not continue with the topic. Instead she talked about the current affairs of both the League Academy and her hometown the Kumungu Jungle, something that Neeko liked to listen about. Neeko found herself able to crack jokes and discussed about the new things she learned during these few months she spent interacting with the humans and the city, while Nidalee would gladly listen and chimed in whenever possible. Even after the meals were served, the ladies continued to chat happily under the festive lights and surrounding joyful crowds as the year 2018 slowly dwindled down, with the new year inviting itself in just about a few minutes.

"A-and just like that...I managed to disguise myself as a toddler, able to pass through things without paying and _Hick!_ Get freebies…" Neeko said proudly with a tipsy tone, her face reddened like a tomato.

"I think you had too much, Camy." Nidalee giggled as she slowly savoured her wine. Neeko had already drank all of her wine while hers was barely half, it was no wonder that the chamaeleon was inexperienced with drinking.

"N-No I'm not. _Hick!_ I am still pretty awake. Look at me!" The mellowed Neeko hiccuped and smiled again, before looking at her own watch with eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Oh crap! Two more minutes! Hurry Nidalee, the fireworks are about to start!"

The chamaeleon scampered across the walkway and disappeared right at the corner of the restaurant.

"What a cutie, such childlike." Nidalee shook her head with a smile to herself, before taking her glass of wine and walked towards the direction Neeko was taking. Right at the bend, she could see the exhilarated girl standing at the ledge of the restaurant balcony, her handphone in hand.

The balcony was arranged in a simplistic garden style. An array of small potted plants were placed up in all sides of the room. The floor made up out of wooden tiles; thin string of fake flowers lining around the poles giving viewers here a sense of nature ambience. In front of the metal bar ledges were the alluring view to the city streets and skyscrapers, showing tourists and locals the exquisite beauty that Ionia hold.

"What took you so long? Come!" Neeko exclaimed, scurried towards the cougar and grabbed her hand, right before leading her towards the edge. "My friends told me that this is the best place to view fireworks and other street performances at the street junction downstairs. And, not many people know about this place. A perfect spot for us!"

Seeing Neeko jumping up and down in joy and anticipation, Nidalee felt the girl's laugh spread to her like a contagious disease. Placing the drink at a small circular table nearby, she joined the chamaeleon by whipping out her phone as well.

"Less than ten seconds and the fireworks are going to arrive. Yippee! " Neeko beamed, lifting her phone high up in the air, ready to video the first shot of the fireworks.

A single stream of white light zoomed far up in open space, and then came along its screaming and crackling sound. Not long after it dispersed and disintegrated, followed by a series of colourful fireworks bombarding the sky. Aweing and gaping sounds of people in the restaurant could be heard, and the two ladies were no exception as well.

"It's so beautiful! Wow!" Neeko's eyes glittered with awe and grinned like a cheshire cat as she furiously snapped pictures of the new year celebrations. Her beaming smile increased when the cougar subconsciously held her arm with her own as she too were enjoying the show with pleasure. The girl began to grow flustered with joy and infatuation. Surreptitiously, she began to inch herself slowly towards her friend, until she was able to lean her whole body on the huntress's chest. Since Nidalee was a good head taller than Neeko, the chamaeleon could easily allow her head to place and rest underneath the cougar's jaws, with her petite frame shielded within the confined space of the caramel skinned woman's shoulders. Thus allowing Neeko to savour the intimate space and warmth as their bodies close contact in fervor.

"Happy new year, Nidalee." Neeko said, gazing one last time to see the fireworks show coming to an end before turning back to face her date. As she spoke, she began to trace little invisible circles above the cougar's breasts. Silently gulping, the nervous chamaeleon remembered this method previously taught by her friend, Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. A seductive method that could make a person's heart race. But at this moment, Neeko felt it was own her heart that skipped a beat instead. "Do you like today's dinner?"

"Yes of course, it was marvellous." Nidalee looked down, a little surprised to see Neeko so close and cosy to her but nevertheless she reciprocated by placing both her hands on the girl's waist. With the gap between them close to mere inches, the Bestial Huntress could gaze clearly at the Neeko's delicate rosy cheeks. She could also detect a strong wine aroma from the girl's breath. Clearly, she had drunk more she could handle. The more the cougar fixedly looked, the more she realised that Neeko looked more adorable and charming by the minute. And that thought made Nidalee blushed a little.

"Ah wonderful! Thanks for accompanying me tonight. I absolutely adored it!" Neeko replied, struggled to gaze intently on her date's eyes. Under the quiet and ambient balcony with no one to disturb them, Neeko decided that it was the best and the only chance to confess to Nidalee. She had come this far now, no more time to back off. Fighting against her own nervousness, despite her brain screaming tons of 'no's in her head, the chamaeleon was determined to do whatever it takes to get the message across.

"Nidalee, I-I have something to tell y-you…" Neeko mumbled, flabbergasted as she felt her head began to spin. Her brain was slowly caving in to the waves of euphoria, allowing her mind to feel light and free and also, tired and sleepy. The chameleon realised that she was about to get knocked out cold at such an untimely eleventh hour, and furious that her own body could not withstand such a simple glass of red wine. Despite all these disadvantages, Neeko knew she need to reveal her love feelings right here. It's now or never!

"Yes Camy?"

"N-Nidalee, I-I could not harbour it any more longer...I realised I have a c-crushh..."

Before she could finish her final sentence, Neeko let herself submit to Nidalee's warm and inviting chest, her heavy mind slowly drifting and wandering off to a deep slumber...

* * *

 **Neeko's Reflections (Page 1)**

EEK! What are you doing?! Are you peeking at Neeko's diary? That can't do! Oh god this is a little awkward...

Sigh...Can't tell whether I should be more concerned with many people reading my reflections, or fuming that I never got the chance to admit my feelings to Nidalee at all. First the waitress interrupting at the table, then myself! Argh! How I wish I didn't just down the whole glass of red wine in just one gulp. That liquid... so strange..it made me feel lethargic. I remembered I was going to confess to her in the balcony, underneath the starry sky and cluster of fireworks. But my mind went blank before I could even laid out the whole sentence. I wondered what happened to myself after that...


	2. Hangover

**Chapter 2: Hangover**

* * *

 **Neeko's POV**

* * *

" _What, you have classes again?"_

Hmm...Did I just heard someone talking? It sounded distant to my ears. I wondered who was that… Before I could even fully opened my eyes, I was immediately met by an incredible headache. Urgh...I guess that's what adults called - a hangover. I groaned in pain as I gently smacked the sides of my forehead, unsure of what to do.

Argh! Stupid Neeko! Why did I flaunt that as if I had experience in wine, even though I have never tasted it before in my whole life! And there goes the chance of my 'foolproof' confession plan to Nidalee.

"Nidalee…" I moaned, rubbing my eyes and smacking my forehead as I continued to endure the continuous pounding in my head.

After minutes of fumbling and senseless gibberish, the pain in my head slowly went off, allowing me to finally open my orbs fully. I tried to trace the source of that voice, but was quickly dismayed as all I could see was blurry surroundings clouding my vision, effectively reducing my visibility to zero. Even objects within the vicinity looked like lumps of shapeless matters. However, if there were two things I could tell, they were the soft fluffy thing resting underneath my head, and the large fabric like substance covered my freezing body.

Pillows and blanket.

" _Aww come on, it's rare for both of us to get a day off. Like can't we least just spend some time together? Even for a moment?"_

And here was that voice again. This time I could hear it more clearly than before. It was rather feminine and somewhat high pitched in tone, but more importantly, it was familiar to me as well. Now where have I heard it before…As my curiosity perked up, so did my pair of eyes and ears as well. As the 'mist' in my eyes slowly faded away, I began to see things around me clearer and sharper. I was in someone's bedroom. No, wait… The familiar decors on the red walls, the yellow lightings, overall giving it an unique romantic ambience… It was one of the rooms in a dormitory! And it wasn't just an ordinary dormitory, it was the same school that I am currently enrolled in - The League Academy! The place was rather small and plain, and strangely enough, the household objects came in a set. Simple looking wardrobes, bed tables and lamps, each pair was neatly placed side by side. Other than the two pair of single beds, which were combined together to form a queen size bed. Ergonomic wise, it was rather adequate and modest.

I sat up and removed the blanket, and immediately a soft breeze went through my nostrils and led me sneezed as a result. Feeling cold, I looked down just to widen my eyes dumbfounded, as I was wearing a plain white and light gown. It was rather silky and soft in contact to my skin, but the knee-length did no justice in covering my chastity… Wait! Where are my panties?!

As I flipped the ends of the dress up, all i could see was my bare shaven pussy bracing hard against the constant freezing wind from the air-con located just above my head, which I noticed right after that. To further emphasized how thin the pajamas and cold the room temperature was, my pair of pink engorged nipples nearly tore the flimsy fabric apart. Great, even my newly bought lacy brassiere had vanished as well. And it was expensive!

I would greatly prefer to hide under the covers again from the cold, but I realised that I needed to know this room was allocated to which student, as well as tracking back my clothes and undergarments. As I attempted to leave the bed, I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to me. My heart beat fast. Strangely, I felt scared and nervous. But that shouldn't be the case. This 'person' had brought my drunken state all the way to back the dormitory, and if there was anything, I should rather be thanking them instead. Still, my breathing remained tight as I anticipated the person walking into the room tensely. A slim woman wearing the same exact dress as I was, nine fluffy white tails slowly emerging from her behind. My eyes nearly dropped out of their own sockets as the person standing right in front of me here - was my good friend, Ahri.

"Hey Neeko, you are awake!" Ahri exclaimed, dashing across the room and jumped onto the bed, landing right beside me. She proceeded to zealously rub and squeezed my cheeks with her palms, clearly enjoying my 'goldfish' face she was crafting, ignoring the fact that which was much to my chagrin. "Rise and shine, my little lizard!"

"A-ahhrriii…I can't s-speak when y-you do t-that..." I attempted to respond, but my words were nothing more than just muffles as the fox continued to snuggle my cheeks in mischief.

"Ah sorry! Too excited to see you, ha ha." Ahri replied, finally releasing her hands from my mouth. I elicited small gasps of breath, before puffing my cheeks up in annoyance. That reaction of mine probably what made her lopsided grin even wider. "Are you feeling alright? You were so drunk last night."

"I am fine…Just a little light headed, that's all."

I lied. Truth was the pain, though mild, continued to linger in my head, serving nothing more than just a pesky fly hovering and buzzing around my ears.

"Are we back in school? And is this your room?" I had a myriad of questions bombarding my mind, but was unsure which of them to be placed on top of the priority list. "Why am I here? Where are my clothes?"

"Hey chill chill, little lizard. I only have one mouth, I can't answer all of them." Ahri replied coolly with a smile, before lying right next to me comfortably. "Hmm what shall I say first…? So yeah, we are back in the League Academy, and yes this is my dorm. Well, technically this is not just my room. You see the wardrobes, table lamps and chairs? They came in pairs. How about I get my partner to greet you? She's still here."

I was about to reject the idea as I did not want to provide any inconvenience to Ahri's roomate, but I cannot denied I was rather curious who she was? Is she someone I knew or seen before?

"Hey babe, come here! Neeko's awake." Ahri tilted her head in the direction of the door and shouted, not seemingly about my opinions and reactions at all.

Few seconds later, another woman came in. She was wearing smart casual top, with a pair of long black pants as a match. As I looked at her face, I began to detect several facial features. She had purple hair with length that were only just around her shoulders. Her eyes were unusual, as she had a pair of masquerade lines of two three inches hanging down starting from her lower eyelids. My jaws hung agape, for I realised the identity of Ahri's roomate. She is the queen of the High Council of Noxus. The matron of Black Rose. The Deceiver.

Evaine Leblanc.

Leblanc. The name that was feared by many champions of the league, particular those that were considered to be adepts in the mid lane of the Summoner's Rift, a place where competitions were commonly held in the League Academy. She was beautiful yet cunning, petite yet agile. She would danced around her opponents with the Distortion, binding them with her Ethereal chains before finishing them off with her Sigils of Malice. Occasionally, she could conjured her trademark spells multiple times in a short span of time, confusing and obliterating people that were standing in her way. At least that was all I heard from Luxanna Crownguard, the Deceiver's most recent opponent in the competition. The poor blonde laid on the infirmary bed with her body full of bruises, refusing to let anybody visit her, not even her lover, Katarina. Even as the purple hair woman stepped into the bedroom, I could already felt the sinister aura around her.

"So little one, how are you feeling?" Leblanc asked while standing with her arms folded. One of her eyebrows were arched higher than the one, making her seemingly intimidating despite her question regarding my concerns.

"I...I-I am fine." I let out and unknowingly squeak, before cowering myself underneath the blankets.

Of all a sudden, I felt a quick and strong tug towards my arm. Before I knew it, I found myself landing on Ahri's soft and ample bosoms, her hands wrapping my body firm but not tight. We were so close that I could practically hear her hot breathing as well as the soft beating in her chest. That brief experience threw me back to my yesterday's memories. I could scarcely remembered I rested my head on Nidalee's chest just as I was about to confess to her. Was I tired? Or was the alcohol stirring trouble in my head? Whatever it was, I tried to recall the scene after that, but everything from there became hazy. And the next thing I knew, I was already in Ahri and Leblanc's dormitory.

"Honey! You are scaring her." Ahri said with her puffed cheeks, showing annoyance. I felt a strange tickling sensation all over my body. Looking down, I was dumbfounded that the fox began to rub her hands around my tummy and my bare thighs. She then elicited a soft coquettish and playful tone. "Remember I always told you to be nice to my friends. Or else, I will hmm..."

Now it was Leblanc's turn to sniggle. "I am used to your wise tricks darling, show me something more."

"You are no fun, Evaine."

"Darling?" I echoed. Strange. I wonder what's with Ahri's relationship with this purple hair girl. Honey...Darling...All those names. Curiosity began to set within me.

"Oops my bad! I had forgotten to tell you, Neeko." Ahri jumped out of the bed, danced a full circle with grace before throwing her whole body towards Leblanc. I gasped, for I thought who had the galls to tease the horrifying matron of Noxus just like that. However to my bemusement, Leblanc embraced the fox's approach and cradled her hips in return. Ahri instantaneously initiated a direct kiss towards her roomate's lips, and to which the mage surprisingly reciprocated in return. The two went for a kissing spree for almost a good minute before they realised I was still sitting on their bed, blushing madly in embarrassment as I continued to witness their 'excruciating' action.

"Ahem…" I emanated a fake cough. "Ahri?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ahri released her own lips from Leblanc's, and immediately greeted me with an awkward smile. "Got too carried away again. Always end up like this whenever I make out with my Evaine. Her lips are ohh...so enticing."

I turned my gaze from Ahri to Leblanc, wondering if what the fox said was true. Leblanc's eyes didn't met mine, instead they were elevated towards the direction of the full mirror behind her. But from the reflection I could tell she was also blushing with shyness from her partner's descriptive words.

"Yes chummy. Evaine and I are kind of dating now." Ahri seemed to see through the perplexed look on my face. She then placed one hand on her hips as she continued to answer me. "Just started a few weeks actually. And I didn't let anyone know about this, not sure what would people think of us..."

"And then you choose to tell her now?" Leblanc said, shrugging her shoulders in slight disapproval.

"Come on, Eva. She's my friend!" Ahri replied, sounding more excited by the minute and perhaps a little bit too overly zealous? "We were originally just friends and roommates in the Academy for the whole semester. But one day during the hot afternoon, she took off her clothes and I took off mine…"

"Ahri…?" Leblanc shot her a warning glare, but her partner paid no heed.

"Her naked body was so slim and curvaceous and alluring, and that turned me on so bad. I couldn't take it anymore, and I end up groped and kissed her body from behind. You know what? Turns out she was also into me too. She instead threw me to the bed, and ravaged my unclean body...Meow! We continued to make love for hours…"

"AHRI! Stop it!" Leblanc lost her cool and yelped, causing me to immediately flinch in response. I could not do anything other freezing on the bed in a rather awkward fashion. Seeing the Deceiver making such an outburst greatly bemused me, for the thought of her as a cold and silent manipulator began to crumble down in an instant. Closing both eyes, she smacked her forehead in both frustration and humiliation. "Don't treat our private affairs as if they are noteworthy frontline news in the city square!"

"Alright alright…" Ahri finally stopped leaking her 'information' and momentarily battered me a mischievous wink as if she was hinting to continue the topic on later. The fox then scampered into her lover's side, grabbing the waist with her hands.

Initially Leblanc was still fuming and pushing away each of Ahri's advances, however in the end her facade soon wore down after the fox leaned forward and whispered something to her ears. Something unknown to me. My ears perked up in an attempt to eavesdrop their conversation, unfortunately Ahri's voice was too soft to be heard. My curiousness swiftly turned into perplexcity, as looking at the Deceiver smiled and giggled with rosy cheeks each time the fox finish her sentence. And within a minute she finally allowed herself to be enveloped by the warm embrace of the Ionian's hug.

"I guess that will be it." Ahri gave her lover a peck in the cheeks, and then holding on to her hands with a lopsided smile. "Tonight I will be in that costume. Can't wait for you to come back…"

Leblanc giggled in reciprocation, but was still rather mindful about my presence here in the bedroom. "Ahem...Are you sure you still want to say such things right now?"

"Hmm...Right…" The fox replied, placing her hands on the matron's tummy and caressed with affection.

As I looked at the lovebirds in each other's cradle, my brain replayed the memories of yesterday's night again. The chilly wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees, the fireworks exploding in the sky… The people dancing and celebrating in the city square… Under the canopy of the restaurant balcony, resting my head on Nidalee's chest and feeling the heat radiated from her body. All of these to set up for my confession… Ah! That pain...I could feel a pang of jealousy ruptured in my heart.

"You two sure are a good match." I muttered with a smile, hiding the smattering feelings of envy and joy over the two ladies there. "How I wish Nidalee and I could be the same."

"Hey little Lizard….Actually what happened to you yesterday?" Ahri walked up to me again, however she chose to sit on the edge of the bed this time. "Thought you were having a date with the cougar girl?"

"I…" That was a good question that I would love to have an answer to. I tried to reflect back the things that I did last night, but the constant unknowns swirling my mind granted me nothing but confusions and headaches as I replied. "I don't know. One moment I was watching fireworks with Nidalee, and the next thing I know I was already here on your bed.."

"Which explains why…" Ahri placed her index finger underneath her lower lips, seemingly giving effort in her thoughts. "I was so surprised that someone rang our bell in the wee hours of the morning. Turned out it was her that carried your drunken ass here."

"Her?! You mean Nidalee?"

"Yeah. She told me she didn't know where exactly your dorm is, but luckily for her she knew where is mine. And wow you sure looked like you are in a mess real good. Your clothes are crumpled…Speaking incoherent words..."

"Oww...Thanks for helping me to clean and dress up." I elicited a smile, but my eyes didn't match my lips at all. "Guess I have my points minused yet again. Ahri, I blew it. I blew up my only chance."

"You gotta tell me what's going on last night, Neeko." Ahri patted on my shoulders gently in an attempt to comfort me. "Before Evaine and I left the restaurant early on, I'm pretty sure you had everything set."

"I did. I have the pair of bracelets in my handbag. I gave her the gift but her reaction was, s-strange. I don't understand at all."

"Strange? Hmm...Could it have been something you have said… Anyway how did she respond?"

"I gave her the bracelet, and showed an identical pair with me as well. Both of them had our initials 'N x N'. I heard couples loved to wear something with their names carved with it. But instead, Nidalee took it as we are best friends forever! How can something like this happen?"

"Ouch! Friendzone." Leblanc chimed in, now laying flat on her stomach at the other side of the bed, with her head resting on her palms in interest.

"F-Friendzone? What is that?" I repeated, eyebrows arching in puzzlement at the sound of the new word.

"That means being rejected and denied to be in a romantic relationship..." The Deceiver said as went on to blow the dirt off her fingernails, oblivious to Ahri's warning as a result as she further continued her explanation. "And then staying as friends despite one being desired to be more than just that. In other words, Nidalee regards you as a normal friend, and nothing else at all."

"Sheesh! No need to be so direct, Evaine." Ahri chided softly before turning towards me. However my eyes didn't met hers as I was busily thinking about this new word, and its complex definition. Human feelings are strange, I can't comprehend them.

Wrapping my petite hips with her arm, the fox leaned forward and gazed at me intently. "Maybe that's not the reason why you are being erm...shot down? What else did you two do?"

"Oh yeah! I remembered there was this red liquid that smells great but yet, the taste was weird. It was sour, and bitter and…"

"Red wine?" Leblanc probed.

"Yes! Yes! Red wine! What a weird drink. I thought it would taste something like Blackcurrant or Grape Juice." The two women stared at each other for a moment before bursting out loud in unison. I looked at them in disbelief, demanding for answers through my eyes but the couple continued to laugh as if I were saying something incredulous. I pouted my cheeks in confusion and annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Red wine isn't the kiddy drink that you always purchased in the supermarket, girl. I assume it's your first time tasting it." Leblanc laid on the bed with her back, her hand resting on her tummy as she continued to cackle annoyingly.

"I have to agree with Evaine this time, Neeko." Ahri wiped the tears off her eyes as she stopped her laughter. "It is an alcoholic drink. Too much of it will make a person intoxicated. Those headaches you are experiencing right now? That's called hangover."

"If only I didn't follow suit and drink that red juice…" I let out a sigh, my head tilting down. "I have saved and waited so long just to be able to reserve seats in the Ionian Restaurant. And I can't even get anything in return."

"Is it really that bad?" Ahri asked, heaving a sigh of concern for me as well. "Then what did you two done after that? Have you caught the fireworks?"

"Yep I did! We watch the show at the restaurant balcony from the start till the end. That's when I decided to admit my feelings to Nidalee. But before I knew it, everything went black…"

"Must have been drunk at that point then. Such unlucky timing." The Matron of Black Rose casually remarked.

"Well at least you managed to watch the whole fireworks show with her." Ahri gave a short smile of encouragement. "Later during the day you should let her know you are fine. She was worried about you that night when she brought you here."

I quietly nodded my head like a child listening to words from an adult. I felt a hand reaching out and tapping on my shoulders out of a sudden. Turning back, I expected it to be Ahri again. However, it turned out to be Leblanc this time.

"Hey little one, pardon me for my rudeness just now. I don't think it's entirely your fault or having a terrible luck last night. You just need to be more hmm...confidence and assurance in yourself. Women just like their partners to be as mature if not, more than them so that they would look dependent and reliable as a lover." Leblanc said as she eyeballed away from the fox, whose was grinning from ear to ear. "Well definitely not Ahri. Not sure why I liked her in the first place."

"I agree on that. Neeko, perhaps you need to show that you are all grown up and be nub...well not nubile…" Ahri rubbed the back of her head and laughed in embarrassment, much to Leblanc's bemusement. Be able to think and make decisions like an adult, that should really impress her. Oh yes! And also, know what she likes, her hobbies etcetera. You can let us know too, and we will help you craft another 'plan' again. What do you say, buddy?"

"Great! Thanks Ahri, and Leblanc."

"No problem, honey." Ahri grinned.

"Spare me the trouble." Leblanc sighed, but eventually gave in and sniggered, and soon her lover followed suit. The deceiver then looked at the watch, her eyes bulged in surprise. "Oh shit, I'm late for my presentation! Gotta go now!"

The Matron quickly scooped up her bag that was lying near the dresser and made it towards the door in the living room. She raised her voice and shouted, to which we could hear across the whole dorm room. "Ahri, remembered what you said about wearing that costume tonight. BYE!"

Costume? I wonder what Ahri had promised to wear for Leblanc, but I guessed I will never find us unless they let the cat out of the bag.

"Hmm how to transform you into a more mature and confident woman?" Ahri jumped off the bed, and began to pace back and forth around the bedroom door. A few seconds later, the fox meowed in delight, her eyes lighting up like the fireworks Nidalee and I seen that night.

"Heheheh..." Ahri let out a shrew laughter, and then eyed me a half seductive wink. Closing the door and drawing the curtains in, she then did the most shocking and outrageous thing I have ever seen in my life.

Disrobing her silk costume and discarded them onto the floor, she then flashed me her birthday suit, with undies nowhere to be seen. I immediately let out a nervous gulp, gazing at the curvaceous hips and ample C-cup sized bosoms my friend possessed. My curiousness got the better out of me, as I instinctively lowered my ogling eyes towards her womanhood. Unlike my pussy bare and and petite, hers was a beauty to marvel upon. Arousing and inviting, with tufts of indigo hair on top in a neatly shape of a fan. Her cavern was already glistened with colourless liquid pooling around the surface, begging for the curious lizard me to inch my face closer and stare. As if Ahri knew exactly what I want to do next, she squeezed her boobs using both her arms, making them popping out like...like fireworks onto my face. With a luscious moan and yet another alluring wink, the fox emanated a coquettish tone.

"Neeko...I have an idea."

* * *

 **Neeko's Reflections (Page 2)**

Oh my lizard! What happened to Ahri?! Out of nowhere she started to strip her pajamas and showed me her full bare body. She even moaned and rubbed her big boobies in front of my face. She said that she had a plan with a confident smile. A plan to help me court Nidalee again? If that's the case, I will gladly accept it. Oh boy, I can't wait what my experienced friend is going to teach me right now! :)


	3. Her First Time

Writer's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus, I have finally able to churn up another new chapter.

Expect lots of steamy scenes from this chapter onwards! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Her First Time**

* * *

The fox suddenly pounced right in front of Neeko's laps in an all fours position, arching her back as she tilted up her face towards the dumbfounded chameleon sitting on her bed. In that posture, Ahri presented her naked curvaceous back and bare bottoms all for Neeko to ogle.

And that if wasn't enough for the embarrassing chameleon to experience, the fox leaned forward and rested her pair of generous melons right at the folded legs of her friend, with pinky submits glistening under the bedroom light. Neeko could feel the blood and heat rushing down her rosy cheeks, her body shivering in an unusual response she can't described. Searching her bodacious friend for an answer to her mixture of confusion and embarrassment, just to be futile as her eyes were only returned with the pair of glittering orbs and alluring side smirk from the fox. That could only mean only one thing. Either her foxy friend was so oblivious of what she was doing, that or just simply doing it with intention.

Finding herself in an uncomfortable position, Neeko tried to inch back away her legs as slowly as possible. However, Ahri's rambunctious assets laid firm and irresistible. With both hands grabbing the underneath of her own supple breasts, Ahri began to slowly rub them against the chameleon's legs in soft circular motions. Her audible snickers were deep in contrast against Neeko's heightened gasps.

"A-Ahri...What are you doing?" Neeko stammered nervously as she witnessed herself getting "breasts massage" from her friend. Even though she was flabbergasted at her own sudden croaky voice, seeing the fox continuously launching "titty assault" made her realised that her tone was the least of her concerns right now.

"This?" Ahri replied, her grin grew wider as the chameleon displayed bemusement. She began to up the tempo, her erected nipples brushing against Neeko's legs harder and faster. With a sultry tone, she explained gleefully. "Now this is what we called a Tit Fuck. Grabbing against your own breasts and rub against your partner. Passionately."

Neeko tilted her head slightly in confusion. She wanted to process what her friend said, but those breasts...They were so distracting and so...enjoyable?

In the end, all she could do was staring at the fox with her mouth agape, while an explainable sensation began to tingle down her southern lips.

"Though your tits are not ideally big, they kind of look firm and adorable." Ahri mused, her hands pulling off the straps of Neeko's silk gown, all the way down towards her tummy. Ahri licked her lips as chameleon's own perky tits jiggling mildly right before her very eyes. Dexterous fingers fondled and savoured the bouncy texture. Occasionally, her digits would rubbed the soft nipples as well. "Nidalee would sure be excited to see this hmm... Luscious boobies."

"Nidalee?" Neeko perked. The sound of her crush's name greatly drew her away from her daze. Not minding her friend feeling up her tits, she wondered if the cougar would really enjoy seeing her in her own birthday suit.

"Uh-huh." Ahri nodded, stopping all her lewd activities. She then sat upright, beaming her friend a huge smile. "You can tease and excite her with this technique. With skills and practices, I am sure she will come back for more!"

Neeko sprawled back up with joy, her eyes glittering like Christmas tree. Clasping both her hands, she exclaimed, "Really?! Ahri, you have to teach me that! Please..."

Ahri chuckled for a moment before she laid her back against the wall, patting a spot beside her to signal Neeko to come. "Of course, anything for my cute buddy here. Come, sit beside me. And take off your clothes as well. Make yourself comfortable."

"Oh these clothes..." Neeko looked down at the thin silver fabric that was once barely covering body, now already stooped to her hips. Her eyes retraced back at Ahri with a puzzled look. "They looked kind of erm, skimpy. Is this something humans wear nowadays?"

"Ha Ha! This is what my partner Evaine and I wear every night. Perhaps most women do, I'm not sure." Ahri grinned widely, adding more before Neeko could interject. "I took a look at your wardrobe once. You have lots of pyjamas sets with picture froggy and chameleon cartoons. They are cute though, but, if you really want to entice someone, you need to..."

Before Ahri finished her sentence, her deftly hands quickly removed the remaining of the chameleon's clothing. Now right before the fox's ogled eyes were her friend's petite and naked body, bare and clean pussy with droplets of liquid surrounding its orifice. Neeko let out a surprise yelp, her hands instantaneously covered what's left of her chastity.

"A-AHRI!" Neeko's squeals turned into adorable growls. Her anger soon lifted away as her lips were being silenced with one of the fox's finger.

"If you really want to entice someone," Ahri smirk seductively before repeating her previous words. "You wear this and slowly strip them of in front of your lover."

"Oh..." Were the only words the chameleon blurted. With a blank look, she pursed her lips as she deeply wondered to herself how would Nidalee react if she did exactly what Ahri had depicted just now. The sound of Ahri's sudden hand clap stopped her track immediately.

"Alright! Now we have the pesky clothes out of the way, it's time to know more about your body." Ahri said with excitement. She then grabbed Neeko's butt and pulled her closer to her, till their naked bodies were mere inches apart from one another. "Our first lesson will be, masturbation."

"Mastur...what?" Neeko trailed off, unable to keep up with the new word.

"Masturbation or simply self pleasure, is something we can do to make ourselves sexually fulfilled when the heat comes. It's easy, come I show you." Ahri explained, putting her hands on her own breasts and began to fondle them slowly. She closed her eyes briefly and let out a soft moan. "Slowly, with gentle and care. You will feel good and relaxing. Try it!"

Neeko mirrored her friend's actions. With trembling fingers, she cupped her own humble orbs, feeling its softness and perkiness. She then shut her eyes with a gasp, detecting a small wave of euphoria seeping through her brain. Obviously, this wasn't the first time Neeko had touched her own body, ever since she was able to conjure up with the mysterious Vastayan powers welding inside her. She knew she had a pair of breasts and her womanhood like any female does, but yet for so many years, she still did not fully mastered the ins and outs of her own body. It was interesting to think the least. Guessed she had much more to learn in the future.

As her fingers enveloped and began twitching her engorged nipples, Neeko soon felt herself stepping deeper into the heightened waves of ecstasy crashing down her brain one after another. Out of the corners of the amazing sensation she was receiving, she could feel a remote tingling in her vagina. Opening her eyes, she immediately looked at her own sex lips, appalled to see a puddle of liquid already oozing out and leaking a bit on Ahri's bed-sheets.

"What is that, why am I leaking?! I-Is that pee?!" Neeko's eyes widened, her jaws dropped. She eyed her friend a sheepish look, who was still so absorbed in her own dreamland. The fox let out a series of audible moans, her hands were basically ravaging with her own bobbies with tenacity, pink submits have already erected ever so clearly.

"Ahri! I'm so sorry! I accidentally peed myself...I-I can't control it. I don't know why..." Neeko cried out, her fingers covering her own pussy again.

"Hmm..." The fox opened her eyes with a flummoxed look, and then directed her gaze at the puddle of liquid right at the front of the chameleon's thighs. Immediately, she threw back her head and laughed. "Oh silly! This ain't pee, well not totally."

Neeko's face turned a myriad of expression, from sheepish to embarrassment to perplexion. Before she could even ask more questions, Ahri further explained.

"See me." Ahri crooned. Opening her legs wide, she exposed her own dripping pussy in front of her friend. Neeko shielded her eyes at the sudden revelation, clearly blushing at seeing another girl's private part. However curiosity got the better end of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped, staring intently at the fox's beautiful southern lips. To her surprise, Ahri's honey pot was as wet if not, much more than her own. Even her alluring thighs were already trickling with liquid. The fox then stirred a pool of liquid that was gathering in front of her sex hole, and immediately spread all around her own breasts and nipples as though it was a body cream of sort, much to the chameleon's astonishment.

"I like to call this sex juice or my favourite word, honey." Ahri giggled. "Hey chummy, if you see this liquid flowing out of your vagina, you know your body is getting warmed up and ready for the fun!"

"Sex juice? Honey?" Neeko repeated. New words are being introduced one after the another. It was getting harder to comprehend each time, however this new euphoric feeling in her body, slowing building up towards its momentum – she started to liked it.

"And which bring us to the next part of the lesson." Ahri gave her friend a lopsided smile. She then placed a wall of pillows neatly stacked against the bed frame, before laying on them with a comfortable sigh. Signalling Neeko to come and joined her, the chameleon nodded her head and jumped and laid right next to the fox.

Neeko snuggled closely to her, sniffing a faint trace of rosy aroma of secreted from Ahri's body. Her ears perked, liking the smell of it that shampoo. It seemed the fox knew she liked it, as Ahri placed her arm over her shoulders, bring them even closer than before. Now with that intimate distance placed between them, the curious girl could feel the cozy warmth radiating between their wet bodies.

"It's time to treat your lady part like how you have treated your breasts previously." Ahri said, opening her legs again as she gave the orifice of her soaking pussy a few twirling strokes. "Sometimes, I find it too dry to just play with it like that. I would either need to use my imagination, or access some pictures and videos to aid myself."

Neeko nodded her head silently, however the fox wasn't sure if she understood what she was taking about. Nevertheless, she continued. "Let's talk about imagination first. For starters, you can dream yourself in an comfy place, like a beach or sort. Or the crush in front of you, smiling seductively at you."

Ahri demonstrated as she closed her eyes, her hand gently caressing the pink folds of her twat. Fingers twirling in circular motions for a few seconds, before inserting her middle finger right into her love hole. A lewd 'splurt' sound was heard as the digit intruded in, followed by a soft moan from its owner. Slow insertions soon quickened into fast thumping, Ahri's breath turned heavy as she elicited louder moans sporadically.

Throughout this whole time the chameleon was quieting sitting, ogling intently as her friend was enjoying herself. Traces of soft "Evaine" and "Fuck me" words could be heard emanating from the fox's mouth. Neeko could imagine how exciting it must be to think of the person she like, being intimate to her. Not waiting for to left in the dusk, the chameleon mimicked her friend again. Resting her head against the soft pillows, she slowly closed her eyes as she imagined the image of that familiar cougar woman smiling and humming with her sweet voice. Neeko smiled, thirsting for the next component.

However no matter how much Neeko imagined, she could not conjure a single image of Nidalee in her birthday suit. Mental thoughts of her in her traditional outfit frequently surged her mind, and the occasional pictures of the cougar in that beautiful crimson dress that night. The cleavage that Neeko's ogling eyes feasted on, oh damn how she wished those breasts actually revealed and popped out for her to savour... Sigh, that's about much she could think of. Nothing succulent or obscene at all.

"Ahri..." Neeko trailed off, disappointment in her tone. "I don't think I can imagine Nidalee naked or...or doing sexy things..."

The fox opened her eyes, her mouth still whispering her lover's name and swearing words lustfully as her digits fervently pumping her insides. One final loud moan and she threw her head against the pillow back hard, her body grew rigid and toes curling. Placing a hand on her forehead, she heaved a sigh of relief. More traces of liquid trickled down her womanhood, making the bed wetter than it had before. After a while, she gazed at the chameleon who was blushing and gulping nervously.

"Ah...That was good...The sight of Evaine licking and pulling my folds, not letting them go...Oh..." Ahri commented, clearly tired from her self pleasure. Resting for a few minutes, she gathered her energy back and scooped up her phone that was placed on the lamp desk beside the bed. Facing the troubled Neeko she asked, "I see, you must have a hard time imaginating the cougar naked, considering you have never encounter her much other than in school or the Rift.

"Erm yep..." Neeko nodded in agreement, sighing in discouragement.

"No worries! By the way, have you seen Nidalee's blog and other social account?" Ahri's tone grew cheerful suddenly, surprising Neeko a little. Upon seeing the chameleon shaking her head, the fox unlocked her phone and began searching. "She posted a lot of Selfies in her blog. Some of the pictures are her in gym and athletic clothes, tight dresses and even Bikinis!"

Bikinis?! Neeko perked instantly at the sound of the word, and she quickly cuddled towards Ahri, with eyes gluing towards the screen. Under Ahri's phone was Nidalee's social page and indeed, were pictures of the cougar in revealing swimsuits and beach outfits. As the fox was busily scrolling through the numerous images, Neeko caught an eye of a picture she liked.

"Turn back, Ahri." Neeko cried, and immediately let out a satisfied 'oh'. It was a picture of Nidalee staring above her head, clearly taking a Selfie. Donning a bright lime green bikini, the V-shaped top extended all the way down to the bridge, revealing a bursting, attractive cleavage. As for the panties, its tightness managed to hug and accentuate the cougar's hips. It was also not modest in coverage, as the ogling Neeko could manage to see faint bikini lines around Nidalee's waist, as well as a small vertical contour at the front of the panties. The chameleon licked her lips in excitement at what could possibly be a vaguely defined camel-toe.

As if that wasn't enough to arouse Neeko much, Nidalee in the posted image even depicted herself hooking a finger onto the bridge of her bra, motioning as though she was about to pull away the thin strap in front of the camera. The chameleon imagined the very next moment would be herself ambushing Nidalee from behind, tearing off the bra and scooping the bouncy tits with her tiny hands playfully. Neeko then glanced at the bottom of the picture, a short text made by none other than the poster herself, depicting the caption, "Hope you guys like what you are seeing! ;)" .

"Hmm..."Neeko projected her thoughts out, this time audible enough for the fox to detect. "Nidalee...She's so hot here."

"You like it?" Ahri piqued, before gazing back at the image. She nodded her head and pursed her lips in agreement, "I must say her rack is so impressive here. Nice and juicy looking cleavage."

The fox continued to scroll downwards, revealing more of Nidalee's posts. In those pictures that shown the cougar in the single piece tight swimsuit, Neeko could spot the contours of the camel-toe much easier, much to the girl's delight. Even the perking nipples teasing underneath the wet fabric was just cherries on top for her. Unbeknownst to Neeko herself, her hand had already subconsciously slipped its way towards the vulva and stroking her sensitive orifice.

Ahri managed to see her friend's instinctive masturbation, and that made her smile with pleasure. She then handed the phone to Neeko, breaking the chameleon's chain of salacious thoughts.

"Here you go Neeko, take my phone. I have lots of images of similar pictures like these in my gallery. Beach parties, slumber parties. All of them were taken from last year, before you enroll into the academy. I even have a ladies' night as well." Ahri's eyebrows arched in mischief upon mentioning the last party. The confused look of Neeko spurred more interest for the fox to continue. "And that means more strippies of our fellow girls."

Neeko widened her eyes with curiosity and lust. Receiving the phone from the fox, she immediately accessed the gallery in breakneck speed. Under the secret folder that Ahri guided to, and true to her words, were the numerous raunchy images that no minors can even look for a second at all. Pictures of the several familiar female League Champions in what presumably was one of these hostel rooms (just like this one) in the academy. They were all wearing in their respective pyjamas, seemingly having fun and enjoying a decent looking, slumber party. Beers and pizzas could be seen in the background.

However, scrolling through the next set of images and oops, guess she was wrong. As a series of pictures depicting that same several women now in their undies, with some of them losing already their top and others their bottoms. Several empty bottles and game-boards on the floor lying around them. And lastly, even more images of the girls in their birthday suits hugging each other in intimacy. She could identify some of the ladies, doing their little titillating actives such as Lux drowning and motor-boating Katarina's breasts in happiness, Diana and Leona aggressively grinding their pussies while the other girls cheered, Sejuani shoving Ashe to her crotch and locked her firmly with her thighs. The majesty queen of Avarosa even looked contented to be degraded in that extent. And there were many more obscene ones yet to be savoured by the chameleon.

After minutes of scrolling, Neeko sadly could not find any lewd pictures of Nidalee. Presumably the cougar wasn't participating in those so called "ladies' night parties". However she didn't feel disappointed as she had enough smutty pictures to get her going, as well as she was able to better now imagine her crush in provocative costumes compared to before. And by then, she had also realised that her fingers had already rubbed till her pussy went sore and reddened for as long as she got to hold Ahri's phone.

A new wave of euphoria began to surge through her mind, and this time Neeko could sense that it was much more intense compared to playing with her tits earlier on. Curling her toes, she struggled to control her shaking body. That was enough tell-tales for Ahri to know that her friend may be reaching her ever first climax.

"Keeping holding the phone on one hand, and rub your twat with the another! Also, shove those fingers into your vagina. One at a time." Ahri commented, turning sideways so she could angle her silky thigh on top of Neeko's. In that position, she also managed to rub her breasts against the chameleon's chest, which aroused the girl even further. Under the sexual bliss she was feeling, Neeko followed her friend's words and planted a finger into the sensitive snatch, and the only result was a sharp long moan of ecstasy.

Like a ball swinging on a pendulum, Neeko innately rocked her body back and forth. One finger, no two – were already deep into her hugging walls, constantly pumping in and out as gasps and moans filled the air. Droplets of her excitement already flying out of the dripping entrance with each thrust. Neeko felt her body convulsing hard, her hands unable to take out as they were already auto-piloted into her own womanhood with a single goal in mind – to climax hard. Scared that she could not endure that new sudden violent sensation about to occur to her within seconds, Neeko turned towards Ahri for support.

She tried to cry for help, but was greatly denied as the fox for whatever reason, covered her mouth firmly! The chameleon stared in shock and disbelief, why is her friend doing this?! And to make the matter worse, Ahri was rubbing her huge melons against her own. During those exchanges, their nipples grew even harder and more sensitive as time permitted. Neeko threw back her head and rolled her eyes, the euphoria from all directions constantly taking over her brain, overwhelming her. By then she did not care anymore, all she wanted was to climax for the very the first time. She wondered if this was how an orgasm feels like.

Audible gasps turned into erratic moans, and erratic moans turned into heightened shrills. One loud scream with body arched. Splurt! A stream of orgasm spraying out of Neeko's drenched sex, spewing everywhere like a fountain. A few drops already landed on Ahri's already soiled bed, but most of them are all over herself.

One more long and satisfied groan and the petite girl sprawled back to the mattress, her body still mildly spasming from her ejaculation. Huffing and puffing, Neeko looked at the ceiling as she sensed her climax slowly drawing to an end. She felt as if a huge stone had greatly lifted off her chest. Turning around to face her friend, she initially want to eye Ahri a lethargic but relieving smile, but instead the sight of the fox also being drenched with her excitement made her hung her mouth agape in great shock.

"Oh my lizard! I didn't know I got you wet! I must have created such a mess. Going to clean em up..." The flustered and embarrassed Neeko quickly scanned around the room for sight of tissues, but Ahri held her hand and signaled to her that she didn't need any.

"It's okay, I don't need one. Wow you have squirted a lot of cum, especially for your first time. I am impressed." Ahri grinned, her lackadaisical hands stirring the mixture of Neeko's excitement along with her previous own, spreading them all over her boobs playfully. She even placed a finger into her mouth and tasted it, purring in delight. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Awesome?"

Neeko nodded her head enthusiastically. "Oh definitely! Thanks Ahri for helping me. Oh boy I didn't know playing with my own body can be that exciting!"

"That's great to here. Glad I can help you explore yourself. However, this is just a simple session on masturbation. In terms of sex and love, oh it's definitely much deeper and complicated."

"No problem!" Neeko beamed. Her ears and tail perked up, indicating her excitement. "I would like to learn more, even if it's one small step at a time."

Ahri smiled happily but said nothing, instead she allowed the tired chameleon to rest her head on her shoulders. A few minutes later, an idea struck her head like a meteor shower, and instantly she grinned with glee.

"Hey Chamy! I have an another idea for you to learn more about sex." Ahri cried out, causing her friend to also jumped back up in curiosity and earnest. "I know you have shape-shifting powers. How about you use them and transform yourself into one of the ladies in our league? I will give you a challenge. If you can convinced them their partners that you are the real deal, you can probably get to bed with them. Perhaps this is a great way to know more yourself and relationships between lovers. What do you say?"

Using her powers to disguise herself and getting to bed any hot woman in the league? Neeko covered her mouth with her hand to musk her excitement. That's so rad, she thought. Pictures of dirty images from Ahri's phone began to linger in her mind again, and the chameleon found herself salivating with thirst. However at the same time she was also afraid that she might not have the experience to convince and act out properly. She confessed her fear to her friend.

"Don't worry. I will aid you whenever I can! As you get to encounter more of them, you will get to learn and portray better. Both your acting and bed skills. This is might also be a good chance to court Nidalee again too!" The fox held a thumb up sign, and then relaxing her hand for Neeko to grabbed on.

"You can do this, Neeko. Trust yourself!" The chameleon gave herself one last pep-talk and then grabbed her friend's hand in agreement with a smile. Ahri returned one as well, and then the two friends began researching the list of the ladies' contacts and basic info in Ahri's phone eagerly.

"Let's try one of besties at my band club." Ahri suggested.

"Who?"

"Akali."

"Akali..." Neeko wondered for a while. She then gazed back at the fox, giving her a lopsided grin. "Tell me more about your friend!"

* * *

 **Neeko's Reflections 3**

Oh wow what a great and hair-raising experience for me! Oh boy I was so super scared when I was cumming. Didn't expect to shake that much at all. Luckily Ahri was there to guide me, and holy lizard! Her breasts were top-finest, I would love to rub mine against hers again. What about motorboating another girl's boobs? Sounds like something lecherous yet exciting! Wondered how Lux have felt about that with Katarina...

But enough about beautiful, yummy boobies already! It's time to take on Ahri's challenge. My first target will be Akali, one of Ahri's bestfriend in her band club. Glup, I wonder if I have the skill to disguise and act convincingly well? Only time will tell! Hopefully I can do it!

OF COURSE YOU CAN, NEEKO!


	4. Rogue Embrace 1 (Akali x Evelynn)

Writer's note: And so we begin our first trial for our dear chameleon! Wonder how well would she fared against the assassin?

Guest Star: Akali, Evelynn, Kai'sa

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rogue Embrace 1 (Akali)**

* * *

"Akali, are you ready?" A seemingly faraway call in the dark without the sight of the caller, yet it was being amplified by the cold and silent enclosed room. The Rogue Assassin's tilted her head towards that familial voice beckoning her to come. It was her good friend, Evelynn, otherwise known as the "Agony's Embrace" in the League.

Previously holding a stack of papers in her hands, Akali now placed them on a small table beside her. The papers were scripts of details of the upcoming song she was going to perform, as well as the various scenes she was involved in in making a music video. That's right, an MV of upcoming song "POP STARS". The young rogue then stood up, surveying around in the all too familiar place she has been going for the past few weeks. Some corners of the room maybe pitched dark, but there were other places galored with cameras and bright spotlights in the vicinity. She was in an entertainment studio.

Feeling the butterflies in her stomach, Akali emanated a sigh in an attempt to relieve herself from that unwanted deadweight sitting inside her. "Alright, pull yourself together" were the words she reminded herself recycled in her own little pep-talk. Holding a small handheld mirror, the assassin looked at herself for any final touches needed before the shoot. Donning a purple jacket with a intricate dragon design that covering her skimpy crop top, complimented by a long skin-fitted black pants that exposed one of her legs all the way to the thigh area. Wearing a snap-back cap with a huge "KDA" insignia at the front, it barely covered the deeply burrowed eyebrows of anxiety of the assassin. She had memorized the scripts for many days, exercising and dieting despite excruciating cravings, maintain her body and face...Now it's time, for her to be letting her first step into the entertainment, with a chance to be screened and known across by thousands if not, millions of people around the globe.

Akali smiled to herself, knowing that she's never alone at all. Her friends Kai'sa, Ahri and Evelynn...Together all four of them formed the trendy yet newly created school band known as "KDA". It started out just as a hobby among four friends, however soon they gathered quite a number of views in the among their peers in the academy. Curious onlookers became followers, followers became fans. Soon, words of this youthful and new girls' band had spread like wild fire. Mustering all the courage so far, Akali nodded to herself in confidence and followed to the origins of her friend's voice.

Around the bend was a realistic train cabin prop, and behind it plastered a layer of cave-like background. Even the tracks that the train supposed to be "fitted on" were none other than 2D stickers. Cameras and spotlights were seen in each and every corner of the props. The whole setting was supposed to depict a underground train scene, one of the major and complicated ones in the MV. In the script presented, Akali was to be featured as the main character in that setting. The other supporting was to be Evelynn, the eldest and most charismatic girl known by Akali and her other group members. Speaking of the devil, the pink hair woman wore a fashionable crop top with bright pink feathers rustling on her shoulders, supported by a black thigh-high skirt and killer heels. Already standing at the front of the train prop, the lady held on her scripts, eyes burrowed deeply in the words written inside.

Cameramen, make-up artists, the director and other fellow personnel were already at the filming area. In fact, there was still one other person sitting on wooden deck right behind the cameras. A slim and elegant woman in the Academy school clothes, using her phone. The purple hair girl then turned around and saw Akali, and immediately enthusiastically waved at her. The rogue instantly beamed back in joy, as she realised her friend and fellow member Kai'sa were there supporting her and Evelynn, despite she has her parts almost finished, and as well as not involving in this particular scene at all. However, at the same time Akali wondered if Ahri was here as well. Bobbing her head left and right in search of the fox, but she was no where to be found.

"Kai'sa, is Ahri here with you?"

"No. But she's coming here soon." Kai'sa stood up. Placing both hands on the ninja shoulders, she smiled. "It's time to see you dishing out those cool moves again, right here on stage!"

Akali nodded and grinned back, but at the same time moment of thoughts regarding about her teammates resurfaced to her mind.

Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox was their leader. Despite that position Akali thought, the fox wasn't exactly the most mature in the group. Always cheery and chummy, yet wilful and sagacious. When something caught her attention, Ahri would just easily get distracted and wandered off like a kid in excitement. Kai'sa on the other hand, displayed the exact opposite personality of the fox. Calmed and collected, she was also the one that keep tracked of their schedules and timetables, be in school or managing their band. She was also greatly excel in academics and sports, something that occasionally made Akali turned green in awe and jealousy. And finally, Evelynn.

"Evelynn..." Akali closed her eyes and thought. The most elusive and yet mesmerizing person she had ever meet thus far. Everything about her was so...so mysterious, yet she would open like a book if there was a common topic to be shared with each other. Still, Akali always thought she kind of knew her. But for some reasons these past few weeks, Eve hasn't been like her usual self. The ninja felt like her partner had been radiating a flirtatious aura frequently whenever she went, be it in private or public. Of course she knew that the Agony's Embrace always had that alluring personality in her, but the sudden in intensity didn't sat well with the Rogue Assassin. For example would be getting more salacious in terms of the tone she's speaking as well as her dressing.

Akali could remember an odd occasion whenever the four friends were having a sleepover, Eve used to always wear a tank top and gym bloomers. Other girls included the ninja, wore similar as well, therefore none of them actually felt anything weird at all. However just recently, the succubus wore rather ravishing lingerie during their slumber parties. Her undies barely covered her busty breasts, thin support straps that hugged and pronounced her hourglass figure, and finally down to her lacy panties that were just shy away from revealing her drippy womanhood...

Akali smacked her cheeks a few times and shook her head profusely. She had imagined Evelynn in her seductive lingerie again. Well, it's not like she was a pervert or anything that tried to look at her friend for any chances of wardrobe malfunctioning. But how could she stopped herself from staring if her eyes were always being exposed to that racy clothing. And not to mention the different colours and myriad of intricate designs the Eve wore whenever they had a party. The assassin deduced that by now the girl probably had a library of those undergarments in those well hidden closets of hers. Akali even wondered if Ahri and Kai'sa also felt the same awkwardness as she did during those times then. But if they had any, none of them seemed to actually speak about those issues out so far...

The ninja didn't have a chance to further think such things as the director began to snap his hands and beckoned her to come. Akali nodded her head and scrambled towards Eve, nearly tripping and caused her to land her face on top of her friend's bosoms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Eve asked, showing bemusement and concern for her fellow friend. Oblivious to the ninja sticking her face on top of her own cleavage, the succubus subconsciously wrapped both her hands around the girl's waist and then smiled. "Seldom seeing you with that flustering face."

Akali had a good whiff over Eve's breasts, detecting a strong perfume that the girls usually shared among themselves privately in their dorms. That familiar strawberry scent...soothed and calmed the ninja almost immediately. If only they were still in their own bedrooms, Akali felt like she could just continued caressing her face in all over that buxom girl for as long as time permitted. It was only a few seconds sudden realization that jolted the dreamy Akali out of that predicament.

"Oh er..." Akali back a few steps, pushing away her friend's hug. Rubbing her neck sheepishly, she lowered her head as she tried to tell a lie. "Sorry, been too stress and tired these few days. Didn't sleep well. Hopefully we can get this thing wrapped up quickly as soon as we can."

It seemed that the Agony's Embrace hasn't caught wind of the ninja's lies. That made her relieved for once.

"It's alright! I get that too." Evelynn grinned from ear to ear. Chucking the papers just far away from the cameras' view, she walked towards Akali. Placing her delicate fingers directly below the surprised assassin's chin, she then tilted the shorter girl's face so that the both women could bore their eyes against each other easily. With slight giggles hiding her alluring tone, Evelynn winked at Akali. "After all of this, shall we have an ice-cream together hon?"

The only thing the ninja could do was nodding and glurping her throat nervously, however that quickly turned into a surprise as Evelynn clasp their hands together firmly as they walked into the spot for the shoot. The only thing the succubus didn't catch was the obvious silent joy radiated from Akali's reddening face...

* * *

 **(A week ago)**

The class bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch period. Students began to file their way into their classrooms, signalling the atmosphere of yet another dry lesson coming in just short of a few minutes. Noises filled the air, peers exchanging conversations regarding the latest rumours and patches regarding the League, world news all around Runterra, or just simply what they ate for lunch...A particular group grew louder and louder, and soon overwhelmed the others by a significant margin. It turned out to be a group of girls circling around the recently famed star of the school Akali, squealing and squeaking while being oblivious to their surroundings.

The assassin managed to get back to her own seats, her cheerful face covertly masked the slight annoyance inside her. She could not stand around having her own personal moments such as eating and spending time with her friends be trampled upon. Even as she walked around the League campus, those people would always follow her around. Still, she maintained an rather amicable expression while continuing to engage those dreadful small-talks with those so called fans of hers without sounding too rude. And unfortunately it seemed that those girls couldn't pick up the obvious cue as well, much to the assassin's chagrin. Unbeknown to Akali herself, were the half-hidden faces of two girls leering and perching with their hands by the outside windows, their eyes scanning silently at the assassin like hawks.

"Finally, Akali's here. So, are you ready for your first challenge?" The first woman, revealed to be Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox turned around and said to the petite Vastayan girl who was still peeking at the assassin in a nervous fashion. "Neeko, you looked too nervous. Gotta show off that confidence and convince that you are the real deal, girl."

"Yeah..." Neeko nodded mildly with her eyes still fixated on her target. Small gulps continued to elicit from the chameleon's throat. With a shaking voice she replied. "Sorry man I'm trembling this way. Getting a little bit too excited and nervous here..."

"That's normal ha-ha." Ahri laughed. "So what do you want to know about Akali? I can answer as much as I know about my friend there."

"Does she have someone she likes? Cause I don't think I can transform if I don't know who she has a crush on at all." The chameleon asked.

"Hmm..." Ahri lowered herself and turned with her back against the walls, and then finally she sat on the floor. Ignoring the perplexed staring of other students at her, Ahri placed a finger lips with her head tilting slightly as she wondered. "Well for some reasons I have found Kali not feeling...how should I describe...Not feeling herself recently...Well you see, we used to have bi-weekly slumber parties among the four of us. Discuss about our latest work, studies, gossips and ectera. But I noticed these few days Kali had been acting strangely. Whenever we talked about some personal or intimate things, she would always zoned out and turned shocked everytime we tried to call her. She just looked so...listless."

Neeko also turned around and sat beside Ahri, listening and staring intently to whatever the fox said with big curious eyes and ears perking. The chameleon had accepted to her friend's challenge to seduce the fellow female champions of the League. It's been over a week since she had agreed to her ever first task of using her mimicking abilities for her own fun and 'raunchy sex', instead of using for offical purposes. However, she could feel her confidence waning and hesitation settled in as days past. Neeko felt like she probably needed more than just sole information on targets and a drink of courage to pull off this daring plan of hers.

The fox had told her a lot of her stories, many of them which awed the little Neeko. One of them was the fact that they had actually created a trending new band called "KDA", stemming form just mere hobbies of four close buddies. They could able to juggle school and club matters perfectly, as well as having their own personal time and enjoyment. Their band had now attracted lots of followers, the chameleon blushed as she silently began to become one of them as well. Initially, she wondered who were the unknown voices singing the song. Only to find out their real identities, as well as her good friend being one of them. Neeko squealed to herself in delight upon realization. Ahri had also told her a recent good news; was that their new song "Popstars" had gained traction significantly. A notable entertainment studio even offered them a good deal; making an MV and letting their budding group step up for the first time into the industry.

"That's interesting..." Neeko piqued. Reminding of her own crush on Nidalee, the chameleon wondered if Akali had also gone through something similar as well. Whatever it is, she hoped that the assassin would be successful in dating eventually... "Have you asked her who she liked?"

Ahri's lips turned from a thoughtful neutral to a sly grin. Unable to conceal her newly found answers, she wizzed her head in excitement towards Neeko and replied. "Oh so two or three days ago I get to ask her privately in her room. And you know what happened? Her face immediately just grew as red as tomatoes! Just like yours in that restaurant!"

Neeko was about to laugh as well but upon the mentioning of her name in bad light and reminding her of that embarrassing day, the chameleon puffed her small cheeks in annoyance. "Geez...Don't need to remind me of that, Ahri."

"Right...sorry." Ahri covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but only manage to reduced them to chuckles only. Her eyes grew wider as she continued what she remembered. "And so after she nods her head, I immediately ask her whoever that was. Do I know that person and so forth. And guess what?! She accidentally revealed that I indeed knew that her, and rather close as well! Damn! I have many friends, I have no idea who is she talking about."

"That's interesting. Wait..." Neeko left her mouth hanging in suprise. Immediately she gasped, imaginating something that she thought as ludicrous herself, but at the same time it sounded quite logical to suggest as well. "Oh! This may sound silly, but could it be someone from your band? KDA?"

The chameleon expected Ahri to throw her head back wildly and laughed her preposterous idea. However to her surprise, the fox instead clasped her fingers together and seemingly thinking it out the possibility. A few seconds later, her eyes lighted up and she immediately exclaimed. "Hey you know what, girl? You might be correct! Holy shit! I rememeber the most recent sleepovers we have together. Akali looked so distracted and lack of energy whenever we had our little discussions. Ahem...More like gossips. It never occur to me that she may have a crush on one of us. And the more I think about it now, it makes more sense! You are so smart, Neeko!"

Neeko purred a little in delight as Ahri rubbed the crown of her head a few times. However, now perplexion sets in. "If it's true, who do you think she likes then?"

"Well, I don't know." Ahri looked elsewhere as she made a series of clicking sounds. She then whispered to ownself. "Can it be Kai'sa...She's smart, and studious and a no nonsense girl...Would Akali like such a person? Or could it be Eve? Astute, charming and humourous? Hmm...They are quite different in personalities."

Neeko stared in silence as she witnessed her friend mumbling to herself. She stretched out her hand towards Ahri's arm, wanting to know what was she talking about. Instead, she jumped back in shock as the fox sprang up again and eyed the chameleon a seductive smirk.

"Or maybe Kali likes me?" Ahri chuckled as she slowly slide a finger from her chin down to her cleavage, and at the same time adopting an allure sitting position. "Doesn't seem far-fetched, I think I am kind of attractive to be honest. But what a waste, I am taken so...oops! I might have to break her heart. Think about it, she looked sexy too especially with those killer abs of hers..."

Upon hearing her friend's rather promiscuous words, Neeko felt her eyeballs nearly rolling off their sockets. However as she thought about it, it wasn't exactly impossible too as Ahri was among the three others in their group. All of have an equal chance if that was true. But whoever it was, the chameleon is determined to find out the ninja's real crush.

"Hey, it's possible right!" Ahri giggled, apparently noticed her friend's rolling eyes. "But seriously, I hoped it's not me. Maybe it's time to find out who though."

"How do we do that?"

"Oh I know! Just few days ago we have managed to book another session with the entertainment studio, to finalise wrapping the first half of the MV. Kai'sa and I have most of our parts done, so this is mainly focus on Eve's and Akali's side. However, we are still going to visit them and perhaps eat together after their shoot. Wanna join us?"

"What really?!" Neeko blinked a few times in disbelief, before turning it into joy. Finally for the first time the chameleon could visit her new found idols shooting their video as a fan. "Wow! That's great, Ahri! But is it possible for an outsider to visit that easily?"

"Should be fine, one person won't make any differences. Just tack along with us. You can get some signatures along the way too."

"That's great!" Neeko jumped in excitement, and then proceeded to hug her friend firmly. "I can't wait to see the how the filming works! When is the next session?"

"Next week." Ahri smirked. As sly as a fox, she then wiggled a finger towards Neeko and signaled her to come. After that, she leaned forward and whispered her very next plan into the chameleon's ears...

* * *

 **(Forward to present)**

Filming the MV was actually quite a daunting task for Akali. Although the lyrics of the song consists mostly short simple words with ample time for the girls to breathe in between, the assassin's part had a rather different personal line of words right before the second chorus. A lengthy rap with a integration of both English and Korean words, required to rap in a fast and constant tempo. On top of that, she had to also do a series of twists and turns in front of cameras while trying to be in line with the music. With a pair of spray cans by her side, Akali danced and sprayed particles all over the train prop and even on herself, turning the whole place into a world of graffiti. Thankfully, her friend Evelynn was able to support her as she was also involved in the scene as well, albeit a minor one.

After multiple takes and shots, under the constant flickering of lights and effects, the duet of KDA could feel the heightened levels of lethargy surging through them. It was only a loud and final 'cut' from the director, followed by a round of applause did the two dropped on their knees. Only perspiration and erratic sighs could be heard in the room...

"Oh...Whew...Finally we did it, Eve." Akali wiped the sweat off her forehead and heaved a sigh of relief. Sitting upright with her hand at the back supporting her, the assassin let out a chuckle as she stared at the black ceiling above. "It's over, for now."

"Yes, I could feel my legs starting to give way soon..." Evelynn agreed, finding the difficulty to respond with her panting breath. After a few seconds of regaining her stamina, she turned to gaze at the tired assassin smiling to herself. Evelynn felt her cheeks grew incredibly red and blush, and something fiery stirring inside her. The succubus didn't know what was going on with her body, but the longer she gazed at the other girl fanning herself while grinning towards her direction, that heaty feeling got stronger and stronger.

Akali leaned sideways and grabbed two bottles of mineral water beside her. She was preparing to pass one over to Evelynn, only to turn around and found her cheeks caked with sweat and spray-paints, being caressed by the succubus's soft fingers and handkerchief. The assassin felt her body froze for as long as she could remember, akin to being 'ulted' by Lissandra's Frozen Tomb. Trying to move her limbs but to no avail, Akali could only sat and watched silently as her friend continued to clean away the dirt and sweat off her face and forehead.

Evelynn even hummed in a lovely tune as she was doing it, not knowing that gazing at the assassin with her own pair of alluring pink eyes and charming smile had set her friend in a crucible of fire. Akali felt feverish waves continuously surging through her body, making her heart burning intensely with emotions. Emotions of confusion and joy. It then finally dawned on the assassin that perhaps she could not longer see the Agony's Embrace as a normal friend, but a crush now.

The duo continued to find themselves tranced in their own world for an unknown time until Kai'sa came and running to the stage, bursting their bubble in the process.

"Hey! How long are you guys going to sit there? It's time to clean up and head out and celebrate!" Kai'sa eyed them with perplexion while grinning and placing hands on her hips.

"Kai'sa right." Ahri chimed in, walking in from behind the curtains. Her sudden appearance surprised the duets who were still sitting on the floor in disbelief.

"Oh you are here, great! Wait till those two are done, and then we can go out and party!" The Daughter of the Void beamed, followed by a face of bemusement as she started to look and wander around. "You said you brought a friend, Ahri. Where is she?"

Just as Kai'sa finished her sentence, the chameleon girl hurried in and jumped right next to Ahri's arms.

"A...Ah hi guys, I'm Neeko. Ahri's friend. Nice to me you...I'm a fan of all of you." Neeko croaked with excitement, her tone stuttering with nervous and joy. After exchanging trembling handshakes, she grabbed out a notebook and asked for the group members' signatures, much to the girls' laughter.

That evening, the girls were ready to hang outside and celebrate for stepping closer towards finishing their MV. Neeko couldn't believe the state she was in right now. Initially, she thought she would be in a total different league herself compared to the upcoming rising stars of KDA, including her friend Ahri. But much to her suprise, they were quite down-to-earth. The chameleon noticed that everytime they passed by a fashionable clothes store in a shopping mall, they would excitingly squealed and tugged each other around just like ordinary chummies. The girls also treated Neeko as one of them as well, constantly roping her in and letting her try out clothes and accessories.

When it came to eating, the girls huddled around the food in circles and took group of selfies. Neeko adored that she was constantly involved in their group pictures, she felt she had gained many new friends. And when it's time for desserts, the KDA had themselves a big tub of ice-cream scoops. The chameleon opted small cone for a herself, as she was worried that her huge appetite and craving for frozen sweets may embarrassed her in front of everyone. Nevertheless, seeing the four friends with arms around one another and they chant their own song, the chameleon slowly nipped her own ice-cream with content.

It seemed the girls had yet another event planned for themselves. Apparently, Evelynn had prepared a pizza and gaming party session that night at her own apartment. Ahri and Neeko bought a few bottles of beers while Kai'sa and Akali brought their own board games. Meanwhile, the host herself called the delivery hotline.

The girls had a wild of their time playing the games and as well as drinking and eating. Neeko initially wanted to have a glass as well, but remembering the drunken fiasco with Nidalee in the restaurant that night made her thought the better of it. Therefore, she declined and had chosen a glass of orange juice for herself instead.

After hours of chatters and playing board games, the girls moved on to playing Truth or Dare, using one of the empty beer bottles on the table. By then, all of them excluding Neeko, were getting a abit drunk at this point. Some of the Truth or Dare challenges were silly, but some were just hilarious to the chameleon. They would go on to share their own school secrets, as well as exposing each other's. Neeko blushed as some of them were rather mature and explicit, and she was also too embarrassed to share her own, particularly the night with Nidalee. But a soothing caress from Ahri encouraged and supported her, once again the chameleon felt relieved to talk it out and shared her problems.

Halfway through the game, Kai'sa dared Evelynn to wear her sexy lingerie again and this time, showing it to Neeko. The chameleon almost choked her drink in excitement, but she shook her hands in repudiation as she felt the atmosphere might turned awkward there.

"Oh you want to see it, sweetie?" Evelynn asked, arching her eyebrows as she smirked devilishly.

"Yes she does." Ahri chimed in and snickered, oblivious to the chameleon's glaring refusal. She then leaned towards the succubus, whispering into her softly. "Hey Eve, my girl there can't resist hot girls in skimpy clothing. Show her something and make her nosebleed, maybe?"

Neeko and the other girls couldn't hear what they say but other than the chameleon who was nervously uptight herself, she noticed that Kai'sa and Akali didn't seem to care about it that much. Evelynn giggled for a moment after Ahri said something unknown and then stood up. She gave the chameleon an alluring blink before disappearing in the corner. Neeko gulped, all of these did nothing other than sending her chills down her spine.

After a few minutes of more casual conversations, they were swiftly cut short when the lights in the room went off suddenly. And right after that a small line of decoration lightbulbs around the house lit up, pathing a small walkway of light from the bedroom to the living room.

Neeko's expression went from puzzlement to bulging in shock. For there stood in front of the girls, was the Agony's Embrace clad in a single purple coloured lingerie standing seductively. Evelynn blowed a kiss towards the audience, and was immediately met with loud cheers, claps and whistles. The chameleon didn't join in the others, as she was busily ogling hanging her mouth agape. Instead of choking on her drink, this time Neeko straight off dropped the glass onto the floor. The extremely lacy outfit from the succubus was unlike what the chameleon had seen. Not even the bikini pictures from her crush had stirred her mind that much in turmoil. Neeko angled her eyes towards Evelynn's costume slowly from top to bottom, savouring them intently in delight.

With the thin straps hugging around Evelynn's slim waist, the brassiere made her generous tits even more pronounced. There were polka dots pattern all over the costume, giving the user a mature and sexy, yet adorable look. Neeko craned her neck further, gazing perversely at the panties the succubus was wearing. It had a similar design as well, but the most important thing to the chameleon was the tight strings and skimpy fabric the panties were made up of. Skimpy enough for Neeko to observe a faint looking camel toe on Evelynn's crotch.

"It seems she likes it." Ahri laughed, and soon Kai'sa burst out as well. The fox then made a series of twirling motions with her fingers. "Eve, show us a few of your lap dances!"

"Your words are my commands." Evelynn snickered. She then purposely stood in front of the sitting chameleon, and started jiggling and touching her body in inappropriate areas. Ahri and Kai'sa made wolf whistles and clapped along the way. Neeko never had a chance to say something other than enjoying the goddess in front of her, swaying her curvaceous hips around and made occasional thrusting motions.

After minutes of doing the luscious dance, the tired Evelynn sat right next to the chameleon, who was still in fumbling in sexual excitement. Grabbing the petite girl by the waist, she leaned forward and made eye contact with her.

"Like it, sweetie?" Evelynn tilted the girl's chin and asked with a lustful smile.

"Y-Yes...I-Ioved it!" are the only words blurted from the poor chameleon's mouth. Upon hearing that, Ahri and Kai'sa started to whistle and clap again.

"Glad that you love it...I can always show you more next time, if you want." Evelynn blowed Neeko an invisible kiss before standing up and moving back to her original spot which was beside Akali. She then picked up her glass of wine, twirling it before drinking the whole content down without pause.

Neeko's perving eyes soon left the succubus and instead turned into curiosity, staring at the neighbour beside her who was suspiciously quiet throughout the whole time. Like what the fox had said to her a week ago, Akali indeed felt listless again. She looked as though she was into her own dreamy world. However each time Evelynn was looking elsewhere, the assassin would either stealthily gazed upon the succubus's alluring face, or the pair of delicious jugs bound by the lingerie below. It was almost the same expression the chameleon herself exhibited, minutes earlier. However for some reasons, the assassin also had a tender looking to it.

Neeko shrugged her shoulders, maybe Akali was just as much as a pervert as she was, or was simply entranced by Eve's contours and assets. But a quick and sudden thought zapped through her mind; what if Akali's crush was in fact Evelynn?"

Neeko decided to put away that suspicion for now, wanting to appreciate the night with the girls instead. During this time, Ahri and Kaisa were discussing with Evelynn regarding to the types of lingerie she wore and the locations she brought from. The chameleon happily decided to join in to the conversation for some fun tips as well, thinking she could perhaps get herself one when the time comes.

After yet another hour of chatting and drinking, the girls barring Neeko were already in their drunken stupor. Akali was lying on the sofa, mumbling something indecipherable. Ahri and Evelynn straight crashed out on the cold hard floor beside each other, fast asleep. At the other side was Kai'sa, dozing off in an upright sitting position while awkwardly hugging an empty bottle as though it was a bolster.

The awkward Neeko stood up, looking at the mess and four drunken girls surrounding her. She couldn't find other things to do, but neither can she just simply leave the apartment without taking first taking care of them. An idea surged though her; maybe she could start bringing them onto their beds instead of leaving them dried out on the floor. They would sober up eventually by morning, at least for her. Circling her head around, she took quite a long time to choose the first person. Finally the chameleon settled for Akali first, since she looked the leanest and lightest.

Neeko had a hard time carrying Akali into the room. Even though she had the smallest body frame among the four, the chameleon's feeble physique didn't pick up the slack at all. After what was like to be in excruciating hours, Neeko finally placed the drunken girl onto the bed. She heaved a sigh of relief, gladful to herself that she didn't had whatever they had drunk, otherwise she would be the hitting the floor with vomit all over the place. Turning heels, she was about to leave the room and gathered the others only to be stopped by a weak tug on her arm.

"Don't leave me...Don't leave me, Eve." Akali moaned and mumbled in her words.

"I'm not Eve. I'm Neeko." The chameleon sat on the beside Akali, patting her forehead with a smile. She admitted that it's quite surprising that even the keen eyed ninja could easily mix up people like that. Guess alcohol can even the affect the best of everyone...Just as Neeko was pondering, she didn't expect Akali to slug her way onto her laps. Finding the usual stoic assassin now reduced to being like a child, the chameleon couldn't help but giggled. Lowering her head, she whispered to the intoxicated woman. "Don't worry, Akali. I will come back for you. But first I need to bring your friends in too."

"N-no...Don't lie to me, Eve." Akali's hold became firmer. She then started to cry out. "You can't be that oblivious, can you?! You always knew that I liked you! Why are you not reacting at all? I can't stand all those teasing. For months! All those sexy strippies, all those intimate moments we had together. All I want is you!"

Neeko sat there like a rock, clearly befuddled. Her prior suspicions supported by measly evidence, were now directly confirmed by that very same person right in front of her. Akali had finally admitted to liking her friend, Eve, albeit in drunken and the wrong target circumstances. Slowly backing off, she let the inebriate lay to the bed again before standing back up. The chameleon then paced around in circles, unsure of what to do with this new information. Seconds later it dawned on her about the idea that Ahri had told her a week ago. The plan was to move closer and observed Akali, finding out whether the identity of her crush was within the members of KDA. That sudden recall brought Neeko's eyes back to the assassin, who had already started to snore. A small smirk slowly etched on the chameleon's face. Perhaps this was the good time for her to display her powers and acting skills.

She closed her eyes, feeling the Vatasyan powers began rumbling deep in her veins. A small yellow glow was produced, and grew large enough to enveloped the chameleon inside. Neeko felt her body transforming, her body and limbs lengthened, her breasts grew significantly. Greatly altering and reconstructing the body may seemed a scary and painful process, but for some reasons the chameleon never once felt pain at all. Perhaps it was the Vastayan powers blessed within her did the magic. The academy clothes she was wearing the whole day slowly disappeared one by one. From the blazer to the inner shirt, to her bra. And from her skirts down to her panties. All were gone, and replaced by none. Finally the curly tail behind her back vanished, leaving the chameleon staring at the mirror in awe; the exact carbon copy of the Agony's Embrace. However something was different this time. Instead of being donned with purple lingerie, Neeko was now in her complete birthday suit.

"Oh god..." Neeko marveled silently in the new body of hers. Eve's hourglass figure was curvy and sexy, even the legs were quite slender and well-toned. Without the lingerie hugging her chest tightly, Neeko could observe a perfect pair of C-cup size tits with reddening nips sagged beautifully at their sides. They were slightly smaller than Ahri's, however they were much bouncier and more sensitive to touch. Grabbing both of them with her hands full, the chameleon lustfully feel the fullness in its contents. Alas, that haughty succubus can longer tease the others with her salacious body anymore. All Neeko needed to do was snap her fingers, and she could ogle all over them again to her heart's content.

Neeko was about to further pleasure herself with her new juggling mounts, until the sudden reminder of her mission made her stopped her tracks completely. Heaving a sigh of relief, she then stared down her crotch. Unfortunately, that made her lust within her rose again. The chameleon yelped, licking her lips in delight. Like hers, Evelynn's pussy was cleanly shaven. The only difference between them was an unusual heart-shaped marking right above Eve's womanhood. It was red in colour and cannot be removed by rubbing. Is that a tattoo? Neeko couldn't figure out what was that, so she chose to ignore it for now. Decided to explore the more interesting parts, she spread her pussy as wide as she could in front of mirror, savouring the look of bright pink folds. Small droplets of liquid were already trickling down her orifice, definitely a testament to the girl's current sexual plight. It seemed her sex hole was also being defiled with oral liquid as well, as the chameleon noticed she was practically drooling all over from staring at her own crotch. Hastily wiping off her saliva, she began to giggle silently in front of mirror. The thought of Evelynn turning on by her own body...sounds too ridiculous and hilarious!

Finally, the chameleon decided it's time to execute her task. Surreptitiously losing the door behind her, in Evelynn's form, Neeko quietly crawled to the bed. Placing herself on top of the sleeping Akali, she then gently combed Akali's messy bangs with her fingers as well as caressing her red cheeks. She hoped to stir some sort of reactions from the assassin by testing the waters for now.

To her anticipation, Akali moaned softly and did opened her eyes. However she was still far from sober as there were multiple images of her crush right before her very eyes. Nevertheless, the assassin was dreamily contented that the succubus was again by her side.

"Eve...? Y-You are so beautiful tonight." Akali reached out to touch Neeko's hair, completely unaware of the imitation. Craning her neck down, she then elicited a 'wow' smiled while licking her lips. "And oh girl...You are naked and hot down there. Ready to fuck me? Cause I sure am..."

Neeko blushed heavily upon the sudden bold and flirtatious comment. She could also feel her insides burning, every fiber of her body telling her to reciprocate to the assassin's demands. Trembling with excitement, she stuttered. "A...Ah yes. I-if you want, I am down for it..."

"So unlike you...Eve. You are much more confident and sexy than that." Akali's grin grew wider, caressing fingers extending from Neeko's cheeks and then down towards her collarbones and cleavage line. Squeezing Neeko's tits, Akali gave her a luscious licking motion. "What are these round jugs doing here anyway? They should be on top of my face!"

And with that, eroded away what was left with Neeko's hesitation. With an equal lustful smile, she gently kissed Akali. Feeling the softness in their exchange and as well as the smell of the beer in the assassin's lips, the chameleon savoured the aroma and greedily went in for another taste. However, that clearly sexually frustrated Akali as she didn't like 'Evelynn' going for hesitant pecks one after the other. With a new found energy surging through her, the assassin flipped their positions around in one quick sweep and ignored the chameleon's gasp. This time, Akali was taking the driver seat.

"Trying to act meek and innocent eh?" Akali smirked. Her hands curled wildly, signalling to Neeko that she was ready to 'assault' her now. "I'm going to expose and ravage you with my five point strikes..."

Looming towards 'Evelynn' laying in such a vulnerable and provocative position, the carnal desire to make love with her flipped Akali's body switch. As the two women's eyes locked on to one another closely, the assassin felt an invisible wave of electricity passing through in between them. With an animalistic wolf growl, Akali swiftly dived and crushed her mouth towards the unprepared Neeko, however this time her kiss more passionate and lovingly than the previous.

* * *

 **Neeko's Reflections 4**

Things are about to get serious here! Eve's body is so hot and luscious to touch, I am loving every moment of it! Now I am curious how Akali would also look like when she is naked. Whatever it is, I cannot wait! Hopefully she doesn't who I am, otherwise I might be in hot soup!

* * *

Writer's note: Whew one of my longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading so far. And to my beloved readers, who are your favorite FxF pairings in the League and why? Please feel free to leave in the comments or PM me, I would loved to know about them! :D


	5. Rogue Embrace 2 (Akali x Evelynn)

Guest Character: Akali, Evelynn

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rogue's Embrace 2**

* * *

Neeko used to ponder how kissing and being kissed ever felt like. Throughout all the years of her life, she had no idea how such a simple and direct lip-to-lip action would actually invoke a myriad of feelings between two people. She had always found it hard to comprehend the sheer complexity found in the emotions of humans. Additionally, Neeko's actual lack of experiencing one too didn't help as well, as it only served to made her thirst for affection even stronger, as time prolonged.

The desire in seeking for one, and chameleon somehow finally got her wish, albeit in ironical terms. The person stolen her first kiss wasn't the goddess in her life; the protector of the jungle that brought the chameleon under her wing, Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. Instead it was a woman that she barely knew much, and only able to get along with due to introduction by her friend, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Neeko initially gussed that kissing with Akali would probably be akin to how friends and buddies usually do when they are close. At least that's what she thought, according to the television dramas and fictional books she picked up from. How wrong she was.

Akali's kiss was so much different than all the mumbo jumbos had ever depicted so far that it practically threw off the chameleon's momentum right away as once their mouths were upon contact. The ninja's lips looked pink and soft and as they they kissed, Neeko could feel the plump and succulent flesh caressing her, sending numbing shockwaves down her nerves. Akali neither squirm nor shown any hesitation when she kissed. Instead, each of them was confident, quick and strong. Neeko felt her mouth dry as their lips were locked for a full minute, yet Akali was relentless and shown boundless stamina. The love stuck ninja kept on striking hard, and the occasional tongue invasions into Neeko's oral cavern sent the poor girl's mind into oblivion. Neeko could not even think of other things as she let her loose mouth ran away with the ninja. The continous heaty waves of lust proved too much for the inexperienced chameleon to handle. Eventually Neeko had to removed herself and tumbled back to the pillows, her tongue rolling out as she gasped for both air and water.

It's that familar sensation again...Neeko thought to herself as she panted. That rare Vastayan power bestowed upon the chameleon not only grant her access to copy any human bodies she had imitated at will, but also retaining a tiny fraction of the target's emotion or feeling inside them as a side effect. It was somewhat of an annoyance for Neeko when she started at first, as the different voices and emotions constantly swarming in her mind. It was quite confusing. As time went on, she had gotten used and was able to tap more of her powers. Neeko not only can differentiate her own feelings with her target's, but also able to access further and quantified those said foreign thoughts as she so chose.

One such example would be a few weeks ago when Neeko had participated in a Summoner's Rift match. At that time she was taking the form of her team's support, Nami, in an attempt to bait the opponent team. Down right not only to the exact appearance of the mermaid herself, Neeko was proud that she was able to imitate voice of the Tide's Caller as well. Hiding with their AD carry Miss Fortune in a bush, the duo were sitting patiently waiting to execute an ambush. During that time, Neeko could feel something tingling and hot in the body. She couldn't identify the source, and wasn't able to suppress it as well. Clearly bothered by her body, she turned towards the pirate hunter for help who was sitting in an rather lackadaisical position. Neeko's irritation quickly vanished as she began to gaze at the large pair of tits of her marksman.

Sarah Fortune was one of the few female champions in the league notoriously known for dressing skimpy clothes – a golden opportunity that Neeko always enjoyed ogling whenever she had a chance. With a pair of buxom breasts bound by a mere push-up crop top, Sarah allowed to flock her assets for everyone's eyes to feast on, with Neeko being one of those happy ones. The Chameleon even craned her neck closer so that her face would be within inches of those nearly popping jugs in front of her. It was in that instant that Neeko was able to pin point the exact spots where the tingling sensation took place; they were in her breasts! Specifically her engorged nipples. The magnitude of the feeling even increased as well, so much that it caused Neeko to yelp in shock and embarrassment. As a result, the concerned red head rushed to her mid-laner in disguise, while inching her alluring face and boobs closer towards the excited 'support' without thoughts. Neeko had another problem as well, the palpitation in the mermaid's heart beat madly whenever Fortune held close to her. It was at this moment Neeko discovered both the fish siren's affection and sexual desire for the pirate hunter. The chameleon also detected some moisture in her body, and it wasn't water.

As Neeko reeled back to the present, she felt that identical feeling in Evelynn's body when compared to Nami's. The only difference between the two copied forms was the additional factor of being kissed intimately for the first time by the Rogue Assassin. That smooch alone was enough to send the chameleon to cloud nine. Neeko couldn't imagine how would the succubus actually feel if it was the original person herself osculating amorously with the ninja. That thought was immediately put on hold as the ninja broke the quiet atmosphere with a sudden question.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Akali crooned with a side smile. As she gazed at her lover, the ninja caressed her chin and jaws with her hands. "You looked so ditzy and distracted. Quite uncharacteristic of you."

"I...uh...Ahem..." Neeko began to reply, but the fear of her cover being blown right open due to her silly vocals and acts would properly put her and her friend Ahri to shame. Carefully correcting her voice, she let out a silent huff of breath unknown to the concerned ninja to boost her own confidence. Finally, she was able to imitate the succubus usual sultry voice again. "Sorry, Kali...I think I have gotten a headache. Too much beers it seems."

"Hmm...same. The drinks are quite nasty." Akali chuckled in agreement. By now her fingers had already moved past her lover's chin and neck, already finding themselves tracing invisible circles in the middle of her cleavage. "But here I am with you, all thanks to them."

"I...I didn't know you had a thing for me..." Neeko gulped as she carried on with her next sentence. To be honest, she was quite excited to be able to impersonate another person fully for the first time. The only concern was to keep her wits and acts from the start to the finish. "I am quite flabbergasted."

"Oh don't lie, girl." Akali eyed Neeko a pouty face, immediately followed by a dreamy smile. The ninja laid and cling sideways next to her lover, now grabbing that same pair of tits and fondled them with energy. "You probably knew I had a crush on you. Purposely changing clothes in front of me, giving me seductive stares. And these tits themselves...Made me think of them every night."

Without waiting for Neeko to process and reply, Akali immediately placed one tit in her mouth and sucked. That sudden quick movement caused the chameleon to elicit a long and surprised moan, in which excite the ninja further.

"Oohhh..." Neeko's breath got low and sultry. Not wanting to reply anymore, she allowed the assassin to have her own way with her. With a salacious expression, she gazed at her breasts being sucked and defiled by Akali and her engorged nipples being tweaked upon. The ninja was quite skillful with her hands and mouth, drawing constant moans and gasps from the chameleon. Akali even left a trail of her own saliva all over Neeko's chest, indicating her sexual conquest. Without removing her tongue from 'Eve' body even once, Akali continued to lick and slide downwards, where she met her stop at her lover's curvaceous hips and soft tummy. There the ninja drew her own art piece with her tongue, gathering more whimpers and fidgets from the succubus as reward. Finally after minutes of more licking and light kisses on Eve's tummy, she was ready for the grand prize – A dripping womanhood filled a small tuft of pink hair above, and swollen folds of equal colour below. After taking a good look at the honeypot, Akali lustfully licked her lips and began to emanate a hot breath right into Neeko's sex.

Neeko moaned and squirmed, feeling her own entrance being sexually preyed upon. The hot breaths from Akali had managed to stir her insides and in exchange, her own cavern oozed out a few more droplets of excitement, much to the ninja's delight. Akali was still having fun teasing and blowing hot air into her lover's vagina until she felt her long bangs of hair being tussled and caressed upon. Looking up, she found the shy Evelynn closing up her legs and her wet fanny hastily covered by her hands.

"Stop it Kali! It's itchy down there." Neeko pouted.

"Right right. I'm sorry." Akali laughed while rubbing the back of her head. With a grin, she moved back towards her lover's neck and kissed them, earning more gasps as response. "You look cute when you are teased like that. I loved it. Turns me on!"

"You are only allowed to continue, if...if you strip away your clothes!" The blushing Neeko demanded, still blocking her dripping tits and sex from the lip puckering and disappointed Akali. "I want to see you naked too. It's not fair that you are all well and comfy here while I am wet and shivering!"

"Your wish is now my command." Akali giggled at 'Evelynn' covering what's left of her chastity. She had found her lover's new personality on bed quite in contrast compared to her everyday life. It made her wondered briefly if the Agony's Embrace stoic appearance was nothing but a facade after all...Well it didn't matter to the assassin anyway. She's drunk and horny, and wanted to get into Evelynn's pants as soon as possible. Akali instantly regained and stood on the bed. Casting off her white singlet, the tipsy ninja did a few lap dances to tease her lover lying in front of her. After throwing the top off the bed, she then swiftly removed her black sweat pants and chugged them off as well. Now revealing a set of red coloured sport bra and panties, Akali placed her fingers into her mouth and licked them, while eyeing at Neeko seductively. Next she used the same wet fingers and drew a straight line from her mouth, past her cleavage and down to her well-toned abs. Traces of saliva could be seen, all of these to incite her lover to stick her face into that soft but firm flesh.

The chameleon laid comfortably with her hands at the back, liking what she was seeing. She had expected Akali to toss her own undergarments right off the bat as well, however it seemed that the Akali was more contented to torment her by keeping away those goodies away from her. Just she had predicted, the assassin stopped her stripping. Instead, she chose to crawl on all fours towards her like a cat, until their faces were well inches apart. Neeko's mouth opened wider in bewilderment and excitement, as the ninja right before her very eyes squatted and then laid completely on top of her in a missionary position. Their sweaty bodies touched, as well as both of their wet crotches. The only wall that separated both of their pussy lips from kissing directly was that thin red fabric wore by the ninja. It was at this time Neeko felt some dampness in the assassin's panties. She couldn't tell whether it was either the ninja, herself or both of them oozing out their excitement.

With a single finger tugging the bridge of her bra, Akali grinned and hissed with lust as she revealed more access areas of her tits in front of Neeko's curious eyes. "My master, would you like to do the honour?"

The only response Neeko could give was an awkward nod, followed by more noticeable gulps down her throat. As she slowly lifted up Akali's sport bra with her hands, a pair of A-cup tits bounced upon movement and right before her very eyes. Gently grabbing and fondling them, Neeko marveled at the ninja's lovely perfect jugs. They were smaller than Ahri's and Evelynn's, while being slight bigger than Neeko's own ones. Oops! Except the chameleon couldn't really used hers as a comparison right now, as right before her raunchy gaze were instead a pair magnificent pair of mountains erected and swollen on her chest.

Moving back to Akali's breasts, Neeko loomed her pervy eyes at the dark rosy areolas. Unable to resist her curiosity, she slowly rubbed against them with her fingers. And immediately she earned herself some moans from the ninja as a compliment. Liking the sound Akali was eliciting, the chameleon giggled and laughed as she continued to tweak and play with the swelling nipples of the assassin.

"Hmm..." Akali moaned as she enjoyed the few seconds of it, however there was a gradual slight tone of annoyance in her voice as she stared at the 'succubus seemingly relished in just playing with her tits only. "Eve, there is more than just pinching my boobs, you know?"

The surprised Neeko released her hands, realising she was having a little too fun toying with the assassin's breasts. She silently cursed herself, blaming her air-headed and curiosity from risking her true identity yet again. The chameleon let out a few coughs to ease suspicions, and then re-adjusted her acts again.

"Oh er...Yes I know, Kali. I-It's just that your tits, they mesmerized me." Neeko gave a rueful smile.

"It's not the first time you have seen them!" Akali threw back her head as she burst out laughing. She then lowered her face towards the chameleon, dangling her tits right above her lover's neck. As the ninja leaned forward and snuggled the succubus's neck, she grabbed one of her boobs and whispered with a smirk. "And I sure hope this isn't first and last time I see those."

Looking at the restless pair of titties looming over her head, Neeko once again was aroused. Like a fish lured by the bait, the chamelon hastily perched her watering mouth on one of Akali's breasts and sucked it. Feeling the soft puffy texture of her nipples, Neeko circled and teased it with her tongue until it was harden and engorged. Her hand subconsciously reached out for the other, and began rubbing. She switched sides after a few minutes, tirelessly licking and playing until both of the assassin's nipples were thoroughly wet and erected. During this time the ninja arched her back while she gasped in delight, feeling the euphoria slowing building up.

After mintues of constant slurping off the Akali's tits, Neeko was satisfied. An audible 'pop' sound was heard as she released herself from the swollen nibs, there was even a thin string of saliva linking like a bridge between the chameleon's mouth and her 'appetizer' . Neeko wiped her mouth and beamed happily, completely marveled at her own handiwork. The pair of tits being completely drenched with oral fluids, and a few inexperienced bite marks around the steaming areolas.

"Ah...Ah..." Akali let out a sigh and rolled off to the side of the bed. Placing her hands on her forehead and her chest, she struggled to control her panting breaths. "That was amazing, Eve..."

Upon seeing Akali off her chest, Neeko too wanted to take a breather as well to calm her composure. However, it seemed that the assassin had other ideas. Not even a minute had passed and the warrior of the Kinkou Order already spring back up in excitement, and her face was directed towards the chameleons untouched breasts. The chameleon was flabbergasted at the ninja's sudden regained fervor, seemingly stemming from nowhere.

"Ready for seconds, Eve?" Akali smirked and licked her lips, her glowing eyes were already fixated on her that pair of ample bosoms and not its owner. That lustful gaze was all it needed to let Neeko knew that it was now the time for her goods to be 'plundered'.

Without waiting for Neeko to respond, the rambunctious ninja pounced on her lover's boobs and feasted on them. Akali was merciless and aggressive in her assaults. Coupled with the horniness in her, she made the succubus moaned and screamed in ardour. Fondling the tits with her hands, she grabbed one and popped into her mouth quickly to siphon its content. Her tongue was dexterous and fast, fervently licking and teasing the swelling pink caps. Her other hand was equally skillful as well, twisting and caressing until Neeko squirmed from both ecstasy and sensitiveness.

Neeko could her body almost seizuring out of control. She opened her mouth, wanted to get the ninja to slow down. However her words were immediately cut off as the ninja swooped in and kissed her, after minutes of sucking her mounts. That quick but passionate smooch made her mind overloaded and melt, her body limping away with salaciousness. Subconsciously, the sounds she could produce were only audible moans and raunchy sounds of their kissing. Wrapping her curvy thighs firmly around the assassin, she held to Akali for support as she struggled to fight a losing oral battle.

The ninja released their lips apart, diving back to her favourite spot. Placing her face right in the middle of the melons, she dived and snuggled them again. She even slapped both sides of her cheeks using her lover's boobies while eliciting soft "mm" moans in the motor-boating process. After a few repeated cycles of nipples sucking to groping to smacking her own face with them, Akali lifted her head up as she gasped for fresh air. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned back to her lover and then beamed in joy. For what she was the clearly tired succubus staring at her back and panting with both lethargy and lechery.

"How do you like that?" Akali asked, not realizing her hands were still at her partner's milk sags.

"I...It was heavenly..." Neeko replied with heavy breaths. She tried to sit up, but realized she had no energy to do so. "I am tired Kali...I need to rest."

"Rest? Hmm..." Akali blinked her eyes a few times, followed by a rounds of drunken hiccups. Looking down towards her own legs, she arched her eyebrows as she found her panties completely drenched from sweat and excitement, with some of the fluids already spilling onto her thighs. She attempted to remove the soiled undergarment off her legs, but soon stopped right below her kneecaps as lust quickly enveloped again.

Neeko glurped silently, staring at Akali exposing her own pussy to her for the first time. The assassin had few tufts of unshaven hair at the sides of her wet womanhood, bright pinky folds were seen as the ninja spread them with her fingers. And in that process, droplets of more sex juices were spilling over the bed sheets. Neeko could feel her own vagina throbbed in excitement at the sight of that.

"Evelynn...M-M lady parts need a little bit of pleasing..." " Akali gave Neeko a half eye smile and hummed. Upon seeing the succubus mirroring her action, the assassin's smile went wider. "Looks like yours needs to be addressed as well."

"Akali was right", Neeko thought. She could try and lie all she wants, but her body signs would still betrayed her. Her hands were already at her own twat, slowly traversing the slippery entrance of her sex cavern. Neeko didn't even realize she was already completely mimicking Akali, even down right to their masturbation.

With a hand still fiddling her own fanny, Akali reached out with her other onto Neeko's. The chameleon let out a short moan of surprise, as she allowed the ninja to trace her southern lips around and around with her fingers. Akali managed to gather a small pool of the girl's excitement after several laps of circling and digging. Licking her lips in glee, she inserted her stained digits into her mouth. The taste of sweetness and eroticness made the ninja hummed in joy, which immediately spurred her the interest into drinking right from the primary source itself.

The two women spent the next few minutes engaging in oral battles again. Only this time, their hands helping out as well by busily tapping and playing with their own slits, effectively heightening their excitement. The room was filled with nothing but sultry moans and gasps in the air. At first Neeko was concerned about the loud sounds even if the door was closed. However as time went by, she was completely engulfed by sex. And the only thing in her mind right now was to making both Akali and herself reached orgasm and ejaculation. Nothing else was important to her at this stage.

Neeko's fingers dug deeply onto Akali's back, as her hips began to buck wildly. The same euphoric feeling in her mind from her masturbation at Ahri's room revisited her again, and that sparked the desire to relish it once again. She stuck her body close to the ninja in a lotus position, feeling their boobs squashing and caressing themselves. The other girl had her eyes closed as she moaned and yelped excitedly, Neeko knew that she was about to cum as well. Whispering into the assassin's ears, were the only few words she could think off at that time.

"Kali, I am about to cum now. A...Ah..."

"Me too... Oh...Mmm..." Akali replied weakly, grinding her own chest against her lover's. "L-Let's do it together!"

The girls increased the tempo of their kissing as well as the fingers buried in their snatch, their moans in unison. Neeko was the first one to squeal and arched her back, as her womanhood started to gushed out her excitement. Most of the chameleon's juices were all over Akali, and the sight and feeling of having her body being defiled by by her crush's fludis stimulated her sexual fantasy even further. With deftly fingering speed, Akali screamed and cussed as she continued to ride herself towards her orgasm. A sudden shrill and the ninja plummeted onto her lover's body once again. Her own ejaculation began to overflow and oozed through her thighs, before trickling down onto Neeko's. It was only a matter of minutes before their juices mixed and staining the sheets together.

"Eve...Tonight, you have completely blown my mind." Akali whispered as she smooched lightly on the girl's neck, followed by a few more licking. "But I am still not done yet."

"Still not done?" Neeko wondered what the ninja meant as she gazed at the ceiling tiredly. She continued to inhale deeply as her neck was be tickled and caressed upon.

"Your fruit...I want to taste them.."

"Oooh..." The sound of her pussy being the new target clearly excite the young chameleon. It would be her first time experiencing cunnilingus, and then really made her looked forward to it. But at the same time, Neeko was completely devoid of strength to even lick another girl's vulva. She knew she needed to take five right her and now.

"But Kali, I really need more time before I can do this again...After this we can..." Neeko replied as she let her words trailed off. Bemused to not hearing any response from the ninja, the chameleon turned to look at the assassin and finally knew why. Akali was lying with her face on top of Neeko's bosoms without movement, completely dozed off. The smell of alcohol from Akali's mouth began to enter Neeko's nostrils, reminding the chameleon that the ninja had drank a lot hours before this. The realization of Akali possibly passing out from being drunk right now made Neeko relieved briefly as she could rest a little. However, that made her totally disappointed as well as she couldn't continue to have any more sex with Akali. At least for tonight.

Just as Neeko was still disheartened by the situation, a' click' sound was heard. The chameleon froze in terror as she stared at the doorknob moving. She wondered if Akali and her screams had completely woke the whole house up.

The door opened, and right outside stood the sleepy and curious fox. Ahri eyed a languid face as she was wondering what the ruckus was all about from the inside. The only thing she could see was a messy bedroom, with the owner Evelynn, covering her mouth with eyes nearly popping out of their sockets staring back at her. At the same time she also noticed the Rogue Assassin was lying on her friend's naked tits, sleeping and drooling blissfully. The sudden display of both of her friends in their birthday suits making love made her grinned with eyebrows arched. However she immediately paused her smile as she realized something was wrong. With her body still standing in the entrance, Ahri craned her neck towards the living room for a moment for a few seconds, only to then come back with an increasing lopsided and drunken grin as though she had discovered something. After that, the fox nodded her with beaming smirk before exiting the room with the door closed.

"AH!" Neeko smacked her face with both of her hands in shame, feeling the intensity of it rising the longer she was here on the bed. Ahri must have been surprised seeing two copies of the succubus in the same place, and discovered that the original was still laying waste in the room outside. The chameleon realized it was time for her to go soon before the other girls woke up from their slumber.

Neeko quickly dressed the ninja back up and then covering her with a blanket. After all of these were said and done, Neeko immediately left the bed and snapped her fingers. Her shape-shifting powers in the form of dust began to entrails and enveloped her again. Within seconds in front of the mirror, the confident and curvaceous succubus was no more. Now stood there was a petite girl her wrinkled school uniform, peering at her own reflection.

After gathering any of her other belongings in the room, she opened the door slowly exited her way out. Tip-toeing surreptitiously in the living room, she was about to make a bee-line towards her shoes before she heard a coughing sound emanated behind her back. Neeko turned around and saw her old friend beside the other two ladies, who were now lying on the sofas instead of crashing on the hard floor. Neeko realised Ahri must have moved them while she was dressing up that time. The chameleon wanted to walk forward and apologized for the mess she had created, but the fox stopped her tracks and declined.

"It's alright, let me handle this here onward." Ahri winked and softly said, while giving her friend the "OK" sign. "Let me know once you reach home. I would love to know about your experience!"

Neeko gave an embarrassed but grateful nod. Once after she wore her shoes, she nodded to her friend again before quietly exiting the apartment and slipping her way into the night.

* * *

 **Neeko's Reflection 5**

My first time experience with Akali as Eve, it sure is a fun and hair-raising one! Luckily I was able to trick her into I am thinking I am her crush, thanks to her being as drunk as a skunk. Otherwise I don't think a person as meticulous as her would fall for that. I probably still need to work on my act. Oh and Ahri...I'm so grateful for her help, needed to thank her somehow. Oh and hope her friends won't find it weird for leaving early without letting them know...


	6. Winter Bites 1 (Ashe x Sejuani)

Guest Character: Sejuani, Ashe

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Winter Bites (Part 1)**

* * *

"Your team has slain the baron!"

Neeko began to feel a rush of adrenaline surging within the fibers of her body right as she detected the voice of the female announcer booming in, stemming literally from nowhere. The monster of umpteen height once towered menacingly right before her every eyes, was now screaming in excruciating pain as it slowly reduced itself to ashes. Its horrible and piercing cries spread across throughout the entire map of the Summoner's Rift, sending a definite clear message to the other team that their opportunity to win the game had begun to slip away right from their hands. To afflict more salt to their wounds, Neeko's opponents could only helplessly watch as their last remaining lines of their defense tumbling down one by one like dominoes.

All the events that had occurred just mintues ago flashed through the chameleon's mind like a cinematic film, making her heaved a brief sigh of relief. Prior to getting a favourable team fight followed up with the Baron buff, Neeko's team wasn't exactly making the most wisest decisions throughout the whole grand annual winter tournament as the year 2019 slowly drew into a close. No longer than ten minutes into the match, her teammates had been practically caught out repeatedly and giving crucial kills to the opponent's carries. Visions were also poor on their side as well. By mid game they had lost almost all of their inner and outer turrets, along with the elemental dragons. Despite the huge disparity of gold income and items between her team and her opponents, Neeko's allies continued to stubbornly fight uneven trades and battles, and often losing more than gaining.

Her opponent's Jungler was Sejuani, Fury of the North. A well toned woman with a brash and aggressive attitude in her own physical prowess, not afraid to tackle even the coldest winters in the world of Valoran. With an extremely ferocious beast named Bristle as her steed, the Freljord leader thrash into the enemy lines with power and spreading fear among her targets. And indeed in this case, Sejuani made every of her gank count, annihilating Neeko's team any chance of playing the safe game and praying for the best in the later stage.

The other thorn that the chameleon had to think about was their AD carry, Ashe, the Frost Archer. Hailing from the same freezing north, the queen of Freljord has a personality as cold and ruthless as her icy kingdom. Combining the confidence and deadly accuracy in her archery skills, the marksman was was a menace in the battlefield. Kills after kills, Ashe and her support dominated the bottom lane completely in the laning phase. One interesting thing that Neeko heard in the Institute of War that even though Ashe and Sejuani were on the same team in this tournament, the two ladies from the cold north however apparently had a bitter history stemmed from years ago. It was dated since their childhood that none of the fellow champions she asked actually could piece the whole story for her. Despite that, the Freljord loggerheads can still put all their differences aside and cooperate together in this match. Just by playing on the same team had the every other champions participating in the game bewildered. Neeko thought the prize for winning this tournament must have triumphed whatever their conflicts so far. She also wondered how were their usual relationship looked like outside the rift.

Just as the chameleon was about to lose hope of winning her first ever participation in the grand slam, her enemies made the fatal mistake of not clearing the visions around the baron pit as they were attempting to battle gargantuan purple worm. Neeko's top laner Malphite, managed to sneak past them and hidden himself behind the thin walls. Choosing the right time to strike, the Shard of the Monolith unleashed his ultimate skill known as the Unstoppable Force, charging in with his whole massive rock body into the heart of the enemies.

The dumbfounded opponents were knocked up and unable to move, allowing the chameleon's teammates to have a chance to follow up with their respective AOE abilities. Neeko valiantly flashed into the pit and did a five men stun with her ultimate Pop Blossom, further chaining the CC for as long as possible. Even though the other team had a much higher gold and item advantage, their fatal vision mistake caused them to be entirely wiped up in in that instant, and without a slight hint of retailation from them.

Neeko felt herself relieved with a new leash of life and power, granted by the mysterious aura enveloping her after slaying the monster. With renewed energy surging through her body, the chameleon realised that her team still had a glimmer of chance to turn the tides in their favour as long they made full use of the buffs and not making those same mistakes they had done in the earlier minutes of the match.

As she was busily warding the jungle and chunking down decrepit towers of her enemies, her sharp ears picked up rather faint sounds resembling a commotion hidden in the group of trees and bushes just a few 'Teemos' distance from her. Neeko wasn't sure who that was, but she was quite afraid that it would be her enemies setting up a trap and ambushing anybody in the vicinity. The petite Vastayan gulped. One wrong move from her and her team might lose this year's tournament. All of their hard work thus far would have gone down the drain.

Despite telling herself the possible dangers in her head, nevertheless the curiosity got the better of her. As silent as a mouse, Neeko surreptitiously walked towards the 'trap', attempting to ultilize her ears and smoked out some information through her enemies. As she reached closer to the sounds, she began to realise it was no commotion at all, but a rather heated squabble between at least two people.

Neeko was almost at a spot where she was within the proximity of her enemies, with only a thick bush separating the two sides. Unable to see anything in front of her, the chameleon decided to look for a good aerial view. Located a large tree nearby, the Vastayan scurried and scaled up the tree quickly. Jumping branches to branches like a squirrel, Neeko finally settled a large shade that was well hidden from anybody watching from below. Shielding her eyes with a hand, the chameleon scanned around while looking for the source of the voices, while being as stealthily as possible. It didn't took that long to notice two women right underneath her where she stood. Their truculent like postures was so exaggerating and comical that Neeko almost laughed and gave herself away. There were also even occasional signs of aggressive finger gestures and vulgarities hurling as they engaged in their seemingly 'passionate discussion'.

The chameleon smirked. She had half-expected the possible identities of the 'loudspeakers' right below her. And it turned out she was right; they were none other than Ashe and Sejuani, bickering endlessly. Adopting a frog squatting position, Neeko silently watched the two leaders of Freljord in their squabbles while pondering the kind of discussion that could be so important for them that they were so freely willing to throw their base away.

"Nice smite, Piggy." Laying with back against the tree trunk, the stoic queen of Avarosan rolled her eyes in disapproval at her jungler while folding her arms. "I didn't know you had another summoner other than just Flash."

"Oh shut it, bitch!" The leader of the Winter's Claw tribe sat on a huge grey stone few metres away, mirroring the monarch's exact actions and adding with only a much more aggressive tone. "There's no visions outside the Baron pit at all. How am I supposed to know when are they coming to compete with us for the buff?"

"Your level is higher than their jungler, so obviously the damage from your smite is way greater than theirs." Ashe argued back, this time shaking her head in disappointment. "For goodness sake, how can you miss such an easy target? It's not like your smite is on cool down or something."

"Maybe if you are not such a penny pincher with your Hawk Shots, or if your support actually buy vision wards instead of more AP damage items." Sejuani looked elsewhere while plucking her nose casually. "Perhaps the whole jungle won't be that pitch black at all!"

Ashe who was clearly upset as her opinion was being dismissed in such a impolite way, stood up and walked towards the brute in anger. "Insolent fool! We had such a good early to mid game. We could have won this annual tournament finals! All we need is just one baron and then we can siege to the end. But now we lost everything - cause of you!"

"Oh don't act like you are the saint here. Am I the only one making the mistake here? What about our other teammates? They did nothing wrong." Sejuani stood up as well in a defensive position as she witnessed the lady walking into her path. The archer was just about a good half a foot shorter than her, and her body frame was rather slim. Just by comparing physical size alone, Sejuani felt she had no reason at all to even be scared of such a petite woman. "Just admit it here Ice whore, that you are completely biased with me. When everything goes wrong, oh just blame the woman with the boar."

"Don't you dare bring about the past, pig!" Ashe warned, tapping a finger on the brute's chest-plate. "You said your animal is a boar, but to me is none other than a disgusting looking...ew swine thing. And the more you ride it, the more I can't distinguish between the both of you!"

Upon looking at the marksman smirking as she insulted both her and her favourite mount in one swift way, Sejuani smacked away the pointing finger in defiance and instead placed her whole hand on Ashe's V-shaped classic one piece dress where her cleavage lied. With just a small tug it was enough to drag the blue piece of cloth down a few centimeters, and as a result exposing the queen's inner white bra and her breasts.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ashe stared back at the brute in wide-eyed horror and disgust. She tried to remove the boar rider's hand, but the death grip proved too strong to resist.

"I have a name. My boar has a name too. His name is Bristle, so jolly well remember it! Now look at yourself...squirming so helplessly." Sejuani commented with a lopsided smile. She then tugged a little bit deeper, this time her fingers could feel the soft flesh of Ashe's tits bouncing within their firm and tight confinement. "And what a slut you are. Flaunting in such a skimpy dress not just in your own homeland, but also in every League matches. Just who are you seducing to?"

"It's...It's none of your business! Even i-if I am, it's not you!" Ashe struggled to fight back, her hands still fumbling in an attempt to free herself from such a predicament. Her cheeks began to grow rosy, clearly both exasperating and embarrassed by her jungler's sudden tease.

Finally Ashe let out a tight slap against Sejuani's cheeks, causing the stunned brute to let go of her grip immediately. Still covering her chest, the maddening queen of Avarosan quickly stomped her feet back to the tree and picked up her bow. Giving a one last irate look, she said it almost nonchalantly. "Not going to give a shit about you anymore. I am going to join the others and defend the base, it's up to you to throw your tantrum here and lose. So sick and disappointed with you. Disgusting and vile. Pervert."

After lashing out everything, the archer darted back into the woods and presumably joined the rest of her team. Sejuani, still visibly perplexed by the sudden tight slap on her cheeks, began to feel a little bit pissed off after what her rival had said. Feeling the stinging pain on her face gradually increased, the leader of the Winter's Claw punched and dented the stone she was previously sitting in one hit.

"Stupid Ashe. Acting so full of herself, always think she's correct. I swear I am beat her with some sense, and show her who is the true leader of Freljord one day." Sejuani said to herself loudly.

After witnessing a possibility of such a huge scandal and drama between two haughty respective tribe leaders of Freljord, the chameleon could not stop and strifle her giggle. However as she continued to entertain herself, she began to lose her footing and slipped off the branch out of distraction. Landed on the ground with a large thud, Neeko yelped and winced in pain as she rubbed her sore butt. Only a few seconds later, she gulped in terror as she realized her folly. Unfortunately, the sound was too loud and obvious to Sejuani and suddenly, the cowering chameleon found herself subjected to the fuming eyes of the boar rider.

"Neeko! You... What is the enemy doing here?" Sejuani demanded, picking up her ice-chain flail laying nearby. As if her magificiant mount could heard his master's voice, there was a large roar booming behind the shaking trees. The sudden low and continuous noise made the chameleon jolted in shock. When the Vastayan didn't reply, the brute grew more aggressive in her tone. "You must have heard everything, haven't you?"

"Erm...Yeah, right from the start." Neeko hastily covered her own mouth time right after she blurted out, but it was tad late.

"Ah I see, gloating at me now eh? We had such a dominating game from the beginning to now, only for you and that walking rock to weasel your way into the pit." Sejuani slowly trudged towards Neeko while swinging her flail repeatedly. "Now I need to let off some steam, perhaps you giving me a free kill would suffice. Bristle come!"

Right after Sejuani had cried out for her mount, a deafening roar began to erupt behind the trees again. However this time it was being accompanied by quick and thunderous footsteps. The sound had gotten erratic and intense by the minute, causing Neeko to frantically jerked her head around in an attempt to locate the beast but to no avail. A more than two meter boar dashed through the woods and charged towards her master, preparing to knock the chameleon in the process. The nimble Vastayan narrowly dodged the mount by a narrow margin, and began tumbling towards safety. She managed to catch a glimpse of the brute riding on Bristle, and issuing a command to attack her.

"It's either fight or flight." Neeko thought to herself. Although her usual timid and personality would tell her to flee the second she had the chance, the chameleon also realized that by stalling in this fight with Sejuani here would greatly helped her teammate in pushing towards the enemy's base since they will be lacking of their main initiator. With that in mind, Neeko continued to dash around and attempting to avoid all of the boar rider's assaults.

Sejuani was ruthless and unforgiving in her attacks. Everytime her mount tried to collide into the petite girl using the Arctic Assault, the winter warrior would also combined it with her swinging flail in order to attempt the Permafrost stack. In return, Neeko would fire her Tangled Barbs and Blooming Burst in order to slow and soften her down, but Sejuani's strength in her tenacity meant most of the rooting skills were not that effective at all. Initially the boar rider couldn't land a single hit on the zoomy chameleon but by prolonging the cat and mouse game, she began to see her mid-laner opponent getting weary by the minute.

Neeko realized she couldn't keep up with the war of attrition. This massive boar and warrior duo proved too resilient and tanky for her, not forgetting the depletion in her mana and health giving her yet another issue to think about. At the same time, she also hoped that her team by now had managed to surge and claim the lives of all the three inhibitor turrets. Desperate for a heal in her base fountain, the chameleon tried to turn tail from the battle. However the sudden loss of concentration caused her to be bound by a quick lasso around her feet, and the chameleon fell with her face on the grassy patch with a loud thud.

"Oww..." Neeko grimaced in pain as she turned around to see what had rendered her immobile. However she didn't have time to pull a face as a huge pair of nostrils breathing heavily well within inches away from her skin. Terrified, the chameleon slowly dragged her eyes from the bottom to top, having a good look of the angry beast towering above her and the trainer sitting and smirking at her menacingly.

"Trying to flee so soon? Barely just a warm-up." Sejuani snickered, rotating her shoulders and let out a comfortable grunt. She then hopped away from her mount before dangling her weapon right above the chameleon's head with a grin. "Don't engage in a fight that you cannot win, remember that. Alright any last words before I send you back to your nexus with humiliation?"

Neeko frighteningly shielded her head, feeling the boar's muttering breath blowing into her face. She knew she was about to lose a life right here and then. However if there's any way to keep pulling away the jungler from the rest of the team, she would gladly take it. In an instant, the chameleon dropped to her knees and cried. "P-Please let me go...I-I will do whatever you say! ANYTHING!"

Neeko could tell her idea sort of work, as Sejuani began to tilt her face in mixture of perplex and triumph. After about half a minute or so, the jungler then chugged away her flail, while whistling for her mount to back off. The obedient boar let out a pig-like snort before disappearing back into the woods again. The brute proceeded to remove the binds off Neeko's feet, but at the same time half-kneeling right above the waist to prevent any sort of escape during this time.

"I didn't expect you are that much of a coward, Neeko." Sejuani let out a cackling laugh and then lowered her face towards her captured target till their eyes met. With a smirk, she asked slowly. "So, anything you say?"

Neeko blinked as she realised their bodies were well within touching distance. During this period, she began to take a closer look at Sejuani's tough but yet with a hint of feminine face. Her eyes were light blue and cold just like the skies in Freljord. There were battle scars all over her nose and cheeks, but none of them could mask the uniquely stoic and charisma that the rider possessed. The chameleon was about to compliment the brute's appearance, but the "tongue-tiedness" in her resulting in just nodding towards Sejuani's question instead.

"Transform into Ashe."

"I am sorry?" Neeko blinked again as confusion sets in.

"Are you deaf? Pretty sure I'm speaking normal English, and not your strange Vastayan language. I want you to change yourself into that bitchy queen's face right now." A sly and cruel grin began to emerge from the sides of Sejuani's face.

This was the first time someone had demanded Neeko to transform against her will. Even though she didn't really like the power dynamic against her, the chameleon knew it's not really her choice to refuse any of the brute's nefarious demands. She was unsure what kind of depraved things Sejuani do to her if she would to transform into Ashe. However if she looked at the bright of things, perhaps the whole tournament would end well before this brute could have her own way with her. And by then Neeko could escape with her invisibility after she had fully regained her strength.

And with that in mind, Neeko closed her eyes and chanted the command for her Inherent Glamour. Within seconds a bright glow began to envelop her whole body, causing Sejuani to back away at the sudden strange bright light of power. After a few seconds or so the glow slowly waned and vanished, leaving a defeated queen of Avarosan in her classic skin laying on the ground...


	7. Winter Bites 2 (Ashe x Sejuani)

Guest Character: Sejuani, Ashe

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Winter Bites (Part 2)**

* * *

"Oh wow..." were the only words Sejuani could elicit. Scampering and scanning Neeko's body, they jungler took her own time to marvel at her target's new transformation. Slowly gazing from the face to the feet and back to face again, the brute nodded her head in amazement. "I heard rumours that you could replicate somebody's face with perfection, but never know you can do with their bodies too. This is exactly how that ice whore looks like!"

"So what are you going to do to me now?" Neeko whispered, her body still shaking from fear.

"Oh come on! You know damn well what I am going to do to you, Neeko. Wait..." Sejuani pondered for a moment, before etching a lopsided grin as though she looked like she had conjured a new idea. "Since you managed to make yourself an exact copy of Ashe, I'm going to call you that name now. And also since that bitch had pissed me off that greatly, it sucks that you have to take the full blunt for that!"

"What?! Wait..." The appalled Neeko tried to appeal, however her mouth was quickly muffled by the brute's hand. She tried to squirm around in an desperate act to escape, but quickly realised she was not going to overpower that grip any time soon. For once the chameleon understood how the Frost Archer felt just now.

"Finally! I have managed to subdue the so called great queen of Freljord!" Sejuani chortled and crossed her hips in pride, with her body now back to riding on top of Neeko's body. She then moved on from covering 'Ashe's' mouth to gripping and shaking the chin firmly. "Just look at you, not feeling much of an empress right?"

Neeko couldn't answer anything as she was forcibly silenced and being humilated upon. She had subjected to be trudged upon, including any ugly things going to be done to her that was about to unfold soon.

"What should I do to you first huh?" Sejuani asked, still grabbing Neeko's by the cheeks. "Beat you into a pulp, spit into your pretty face...The options are endless! Hmm..."

As the jungler keep on commenting about the devilish things she was about to do to the chameleon, her eyes started to distract themselves and wondered off towards the queen's body again. This time she took a really good look at Ashe's classic dress. Sejuani remembered that she asked the 'original' what's with the deal of that skimpy outfit, however the latter didn't reply. It was a genuine question that persisted her mind for many years though...Why on earth would a person wear such a revealing costume while living in a frozen land ever since birth. Even if one assumed the queen had accustomed to such hard coldness, it doesn't explain why she would still dress like this to represent her homeland in front of everyone in the Summoner's Rift. As she continued to mull over such things, her eyes began to wander around the frills of Ashe's dress.

It was barely knee-length, not enough to cover the slim and pale thighs of the queen. Thighs...As if repeating the same word in her mind, Sejuani began to focus more on the leggings that hugged its owner's lower limbs firmly. Something about Ashe's slender and curvy legs stirred up the brute's mind a little, and she wasn't sure it was just a mix of temporal adrenaline and chance to dominate had caused her to view her rival in such a weird way. However little did she knew that going back to gaze at the queen's face and her breasts in an attempt to confirm her suspicions, would end up sealing the deal for the Fury of the North ironically.

A pair of generous assets hidden away by only thin piece of fabric. It didn't help that the queen impersonator did a good job in mimicking, and now the jungler was ever so curious about her rival's nude body. An perfect idea dawned on her. One that could embarrassed the haughty queen by stripping down her clothes and pride, as well as satisfying whatever needs and curiosity left for Sejuani herself.

Bending and leaning towards the terrifed 'Ashe', Sejuani gave her yet another lopsided grin. "Look, the game is about to be over soon. And frankly speaking, I don't think I will give a shit about winning now. Based on what I have left now, I should probably take my time to enjoy this, right?

Looking at her prey still petrified and bemused, the jungler added with a smile. "Lucky for you, I decided to spare the rod. Humiliating my opponent by beating em up is getting stale anyway. Instead I decided that I would like to approach with another new way to embarrass someone. That is...to strip that person fully naked."

Without even waiting for Neeko to react, Sejuani proceeded to rip about the shoulder seams of the dress. The queen's white bra was fully exposed this time, and that made the brute gulped her throat in excitement. She only enjoyed the silky piece of undergarment for a moment before she decided to move on to the main course. Pulling of the straps in the same way she did to the dress, Sejuani split the bra open before chucking to the side. Presented to the boar rider was the pair of C-cup juicy mounts with pink nips bouncing up and down from the impact.

"Oh boy look at what we have! Big titties to see and share from our favourite queen of Avarosan." Sejuani laughed as she finally get to see her rival's jugs for the first time in her life. She went forward and grabbed them with her hands greedily, feeling the soft and firm texture with her fingertips. In that process, the jungler could hear the Vastayan yelped and followed by a series of soft moans behind. "Man, I can't believe Ashe is such a whore. Flaunting her tits like that. But hey, easy access. So there's that!"

"S-Sejuani...You are being so hasty...and pervy." Neeko managed to whisper out between her moans, after continuing to be molested upon.

"Ha! You are not the first person saying this to me for today, sweetheart." Sejuani chuckled, her fingers now gently caressing the pink areolas of the queen. The nipples were engorged and excited, prompting the jungler to tease with more with the rubbing. As she continued to ogle and having fun with her rival's boobs longer, Sejuani began to realise that she had completely derailed from her original plan – which was to completely demoralize both Ashe and the game's opponent, Neeko. The befuddled jungler turned to look at her prey's face, only to be met with a submissive and an indirect sexual expression. That reaction bemused the brute even further, causing her to move her hands off Ashe's breasts and switched to touching her own chestplate instead.

"W-What's going on?" Sejuani wondered out loud, her hand still on her armour. Subconsciously, her other hand was already at her groin area, feeling the dampness in her crotch. The jungler realised her folly and stopped herself, however it was too late as Neeko had witnessed everything.

"Perhaps you are attracted towards Ashe?" Neeko suggested.

"Attracted? Nonsense! I ain't attracted towards that bitchy queen like her. In fact I hate her. H-Her body...Y-Your body is disgusting!" Sejuani vehemently shook her head.

"Is that so?" Neeko decided to gamble with a bold move. If piggy rider indeed was attracted to Ashe, then perhaps she portrayed like the prideful queen and seduce the brute out of the way to escape. Lusciously battering the Sejuani an eyewink, the chameleon proceeded to squeeze the sides of her tits with her forearms, causing them to be pushed and popped up in a rather enticing fashion. Immediately the chameleon could detect a strong reaction from the jungler, seeing the woman now taking furious and audible gulps down her throat.

"Oh..." Sejuani emanated. Closing her eyes and shaking her head wildly in an attempt to throw off the mage's seduction, however the jungler succumbed to the trance herself as she couldn't stop herself from taking in the whole scene. As she continued to stare at the queen's lustful expression, Sejuani couldn't control her urges anymore. The brute rushed in and stole Ashe's lips, crushing and locking with hers together.

Expecting that she would been receiving yet another slap on her cheeks just like with the 'original', this time however Sejuani's target didn't resist any of her forceful advances at all. Instead Neeko encouraged by pulling both of their heads closer with her arms proactively, until they began exchanging sultry breath over one another's mouth Their tongues instinctively intertwined and exploring each other's cavern passionately.

The taste on the queen's lips was soft and sweet and supple. Sejuani began to feel like she was on cloud nine. The feel of kissing made her addicted and that she didn't want to stop anytime soon. Unfortunately her euphoric sensation was rather short-lived as Neeko ended her initiation by placing a finger in betwen their lips. Disappointment and confusion sets in, and the junglered demanded why.

"Not fair if you are the only one with the full gear on." Neeko smiled with pursed lips, now hands cupping the underneath of her breasts.

"Oh I see, is that how it is huh?" Sejuani backed away a little and arched a eyebrows. "Well two can play this game!"

Neeko awed the moment the brute took off her viking-like helmet. Long snowy white hair unbound by the headpiece for the long time, it flowed with allure and beauty. Sejuani then re-adjusted her hair and tied them into a pony tail. Those rare feminine and delicate actions from the fierce warrior of the north made the chameleon blushed a little.

Without losing momentum, Sejuani also removed her the minors plates from her arms and legs in dexterous speed. With that aside, it's time to move on to the largest and chunky woolly chestplate. Once all of the upper body armours were removed, the only thing that separated Sejuani's exposing tits from the feasting eyes of the chameleon was the primal brassiere made out of animal skin wrapping the body tightly. Even though Neeko hadn't seen the full show yet, however she was rather contented thus far. The boar rider's had a well-toned but not overboard abs, arms lean and shaped without being too muscular. The chameleon didn't have much experience with big and strong women, and encountering one right before her very eyes was a definite treat to an early Christmas present.

Sejuani ripped off her bra apart with force, allowing her own copious boobs to freely jounce on their own upon movement. The chameleon's eyes gleamed like festive lights, seeing her surprised gift being 'unwrapped and opened straight up from the box'.

"Come here you slut." Sejuani tossed away her undergarment, and immediately yanked the queen's legs towards her. The jungler scooped the smaller frame woman with ease and made her sat on her laps. While snuggling and kissing her queen, the brute's busy hands managed to make full use of themselves by dragging the blue fabric down to the waistline before tearing it wide apart starting from the center. At the moment, the only clothing 'Ashe' had left was a white cotton panties covering her chastity. Sejuani sneaked a finger under the soft fabric, feeling a spot of dampness underneath. Chuckling, she teased her opponent who was moaning in bliss. "Getting wet so soon, hmm?"

Neeko didn't replied as she continued to moan from her the fiction against her twat by the brute. Every woman she had transformed into so far had different experiences in pussy teasing. In this case as well, as Ashe she could feel the new euphoric sensation in her. Neeko imagined the queen had ample experience in self touching, since right now the chameleon couldn't control herself froming bucking her hips against one now two, fingers from the winter warrior.

Waves of excitement began to surge and overload her brain, and Neeko knew she was about to reach climax any minute. Cover both her eyes and mouth, she signalled to the brute that she was about to cum by nodding her head in approval. Understanding the archer's gesture, Sejuani sped up her fingering tempo. During this time she also tucked the drenched panties one side, allowing her to gain more access to her queen's womahood. Feeling the soft vulva lips with her fingertips, the excited jungler then plunged straight deep into the loving walls immediately. A loud and sudden moan elicited from the recipient, however it was immediately cut short as she was being stifled with yet another passionate kiss.

"Sejuani! No...No...I-I am cumming...AH!" Neeko tilted her head back and tightly curled her toes, squealing loud as she felt the climax came crashing down upon her. As if there wasn't a strong enough of an indication, her swollen lips even shuddered and twitched from sensitivity, coupled with new pool of excitement trickling down the jungler's fingers and thighs.

"Imagine the story of a glamourous and haughty royal queen, being defiled and disgraced into such a state." Sejuani smirked as she inhaled the fragrance of her reward through her fingers. She even licked a few times, her eyes glittered while savouring the sweet nectar. "Hmm...And nonetheless being fucked by her rival tribe leader. Oh how I love if it is real!"

Neeko gave a beaming but tired smile before crutching towards Sejuani's dependable frame. A sense of regret began to wash upon her, as the chameleon realised that perhaps she had a little too much fun and eager edging herself against the the jungler. Her body and limbs was already limping from orgasm, and now she might not had enough energy to escape the boar rider's clutches.

And it also seemed that Sejuani wasn't quite done as well as she still firmly holding Ashe's petite body close to her embrace. As a show of dominance, Sejuani stripped the stained panties off and wiped Neeko's wet cooch thoroughly as though it was a cloth. After she was done, she then gave it one final strong whiff before placing it into her satchel nearby.

"Finally, a hunter's trophy that is worth keeping! " Sejuani gave a victorious grin before laughing. After that she laid with her back against the floor, hastily unbuckling and unfastening the remaining lower pieces of her armour. Once she was done, she cast away the final plate with black leggings along with rest of the equipment. A pair of brown underwear was what's left on Sejuani's thighs, and even then it was rather short lived as well. The cheeky jungler threw her worn undies at her rival's face, preparing to laugh and gloat at her once she showed her the repulsive and submissive look. However much to her disappointment, the queen impersonator didn't gave quite the reaction Sejuani was looking for. The girl instead flipped the panties back and forth, curiously eyeing the colour and patterns with awe. Then she placed it right above her nose and sniffed several times before finally deciding to shockingly put right above her head and wore them as though it was a headwear of sort.

"Look Sejuani! A hat!" Neeko placed both hands on her cheeks and squealed in excitement.

Seeing 'Ashe' the once majesty queen of Avarosan turning a hundred eighty degrees into a child-like and silly girl riding her lap with her own panties covering the crown of her silvery long hair, Sejuani wasn't sure what kind of reaction she could give. The only thing she did in the end was smiling awkwardly and then sighing to herself, self-acknowledging that the woman she was having sex with wasn't her real rival but a Vastayan with bizarre shape-shifting powers. No matter how well the chameleon could imitate Ashe down right to the body, she still won't have that distinct personality and attitude of hers. Sejuani used to detest the Frost Archer's existance, now she hated her ownself even more for that desire to see the real queen and endlessly squabble with for yet another day.

"Now come and serve me, queen." Dusting both of her hands indicating it was time to move on to the next, Sejuani felt she could still enjoy Neeko's involvement despite all her earlier thoughts. Yanking the girl's arms forward till their faces met, the brute then went on and kissed her again.

For the chameleon, laying on Sejuani's bare body was best described as lying on a bed with pillows. The jungler's toned abs felt secure and firm to rest on, and the pair of juicy jugs were soft to plant her face in. Even though Neeko was busily exchanging oral fluids with her capturer, she did not forget to squeeze and caress them.

Relishing the moment of her breasts being suckled, Sejuani wanted to return the favour too. Pulling her mouth away from Neeko's, the brute re-focused her gaze on the pair of tits dangling right above her head. "Look at this sinful breasts, is that what a queen should have?!" She immediately smacked them around after she said, causing her rival to yelp and moaned in pain. It was not the end of it, as Sejuani next pinched and tugged the pink nips before finally grabbing and lapping them with her mouth greedily. The jungler repeated a few cycles for a minute till the lustful recipient was left with reddening and dripping breasts capped with engorged submits.

Neeko came a second time when her boobs was being defiled and slapped upon. She was quite shocked herself that knowing one could even orgasmed from feeling physical pain. Initially her body trembled from the intensity of the stings, but quickly adapted and addicted towards it. Under Ashe's body, Neeko whimpered in pain and bliss and no longer than a minute she let it all out . Perhaps masochism is a topic she would one day research and experiment more... But for now she could be contented in just engaging sex with the boar rider instead.

"Come Ashe, lick me." Sejuani slowly guided the inexperienced woman towards her wet cooch. Once it was near enough for her vulva lips to detecting hot and sultry breaths, the warrior driven by lust immediately shoved the girl's face right to her twat.

Being forcefully thrust into another girl's snatch was quite a daunting and uncomfortable experience for Neeko at first. The chameleon didn't like the brute's actions, always knowing the woman was always rough and hasty in everything she did. However, Neeko soon put away that thought as her watering mouth was presented yet another pussy for her to taste. Sejuani's labia lips were already well swollen and flaps hanging out and engorged, seducing the chameleon to closely stick her lips in. The smell of sweat and excitement combination wafted into her nose, slowly arousing her. With new found interest, Neeko happily plunged her tongue into the wet cavern and sample its nectar. During this time, Neeko also noticed Sejuani's pussy had a tuft of unshaven snowy white hair right within her sight, reminding shape-shifter of traversing a winter land full of snowy pine trees.

"Oh keep going, Ashe. Keep going..." Sejuani closed her eyes and let out a low murmur of bliss. Her body tensed quickly the moment her cunt was being orally penetrated, but quickly relaxed as the queen imposter tenderly licked and caressing the orifice with care. Seeing her rival obediently and passionately licking her womanhood, Sejuani couldn't supress a trumiphant smile with pleasure as well. For once she could another taste another victory of conquering her rival, with sex as another new sport to compete with.

However the jungler also realised another thing – Ashe was indeed a beautiful woman with quite a character, something that her younger self would never dare to think of and admit. Seeing the archer's pair of alluring frosty blue and submissive eyes never leaving her gaze while giving head, Sejuani's luscious desire to 'consume' her had erupted. Placing another hand right above her clitoral hood, Sejuani further stimulated it by rubbing intensively, along with spreading her southern lips wider for Neeko to access. All these indications were clear enough and the girl understood with a nod. Sejuani threw back her head hard and moaned loudly as Neeko proceeded to dive deeper into her love hole. That familiar sensation began to sweep within the fibres of her body, and the jungler knew she was just to cum in just any minute.

"Oh yes...Faster baby, faster!"

"Hmm...Hm..." Neeko's words were fully incomprehensible as she had her mouth full from Sejuani's vagina. But she dutifully carried out her pleasing with speed and dexterity. Her lips and tongue began to run amok, constantly licking every accessible area and sucking any potential juice leaking out from the jungler's fanny.

"Ashe! I am cumming! Argh!" Sejuani screamed on top of her lungs as she convulsed and shook, ejaculating a short stream of hot liquid all over the queen's face, neck and breasts.

The surprised chameleon squealed loudly as the juice splashed all over her without warning. She then quickly closed her eyes, giggling as she gladly received her reward with pride. She only reopened them the moment the brute stopped squirting for the third and final time at her. Proud to see her body being tainted by excitement, Neeko joyfully gathered some nectar with all her fingers and popped straight into the mouth.

"Ashe you fucking slut, come and kiss me!" The torpid warrior smiled while gasping for air, attempting to calm herself after an enjoyable climax. Sejuani sat upright and scooped the petite woman back on her laps before embracing her again. Mixing with sweat and sex juices, the two women continued to snuggle with their tongues and fingers running wildly on one another's neck, breasts and any areas that they could reach out to. Only a few minutes of intense cuddling did they finally released their hold themselves, panting heavily while gazing each other in the eyes.

"Oww.. What a hair-raising day for me. Thank you Ash...I mean Neeko." Sejuani gently combed the girl's hair with a warm smile and then gave a light peck on the girl's cheek. The jungler wouldn't even dream of having sex with the real queen of Avarosan, but thanks to Neeko she sort of gotten her wish. After all, seeing Ashe in her birthday suit and without even the exact person knowing was really the best situation Sejuani could ever ask for. Or so she thought...

With her arms still resting on Sejuani's shoulders, the tired Neeko nodded her head in agreement and was about to open her mouth and say something until she was interrupted by a familiar chilling and feminine voice elicited behind the trees.

"Having real fun with me, piggy?"

"Did you just say something, Neeko?" The jungler asked, bemused by the Vastayan's sudden question. However what she saw was the girl shooking her head repeatedly with eyes buldging in terror, did Sejuani knew that her own "imminent death" was about to occur in three two one...

Sejuani's eyes mirrored the shape-shifter's, fear began to strike and froze her body. Comically trembling as she turned her head, her heart nearly sank upon seeing the real Ashe with clothes on standing behind her and armfolding with seething rage. To made the matter worse, the Frost Archer wasn't the only person spectating the whole show. All the other champions from both teams soon emerged right behind her, depicting variance of reactions as they got to see the boar rider and the queen imposter naked on the ground. Some of them smiled and laughed lecherously, while others appalled and disgusted. The two women made an effort to cover their own tits and lady parts, unluckily to them everyone had seen them all.

"Yo girls! You do know that the match has ended way long ago, right? Was wondering where the fuck did you two go. But well glad to see you two hiding here doing the hanky panky! But next time,please do it discreetly and quietly." Neeko's direct opponent Katarina, smirking devilishly.

"Oh cool, two Ashes!" Lulu exclaimed with a bright smile. Soon her expression turned into befuddlement. "But wait, who's the real one?"

No sooner or later after she said some of the other champions immediately covered her eyes and dragged her away from the embarrassing scene.

"Hey using your passive for this is cool, Neeko." Draven piqued while grinning. "But I prefer you disguise as me instead, so I can view and admire myself much better, rather than relying on those boring mirrors!"

Neeko's own team jungler Vi rubbed her chin and lusciously licked her lips, seemingly thinking of all the salacious things she could do with her lover. And her top laner Malphite, didn't utter a single word other than standing still and remaining rock solid.

Other champions began to excitingly discuss and joked with each other but unfortunately, none of them really got to see the reaction of the Frost Archer standing tall with her hard clenching fists, other than the horrified Sejuani and Neeko.

"Neeko! Help me and think of an excuse right no.." Sejuani whizzed back her head and cried out to the Vastayan, only to find the imposter nowhere to be seen. Unknown to her, the chameleon had already activated her invisibility and slithered quieting into the bushes, leaving the shameful brute all alone for everyone to see.

"A-Ashe...Please listen! I-I can explain this." Sejuani rambled slowly.

Refusing to listen to any of the brute's reasons, the authentic marksman readied her frost bow and crystal arrows, before directing towards her own jungler. With a voice chilling to the bone, she said.

"Die Sejuani."

"No! Ashe wait! NOOOO!"


	8. Cuffs and Cupcakes (Caitlyn x Vi)

Writer: Hi I am back for yet another chapter for this story! Today's chapter will feature the duo officers from Piltover!

Guess Stars: Vi, Caitlyn

* * *

Chapter 8: Cuffs and Cupcakes

* * *

"Pinkie! Can you please pass me the remote control while you are at it." An attractive brunette said as her eyes were nonchalantly focused on stacking up a pile of textbooks. Elegantly dressing in the standard uniform with the Academy's logo, the Sheriff from Piltover gathering and finalizing the few parts of her notes and readied to go after finishing yet another day of lesson conducted by the Summoner's Institute of War.

"You got em, Sheriff!" A taller woman with burly yet pretty looks nodded her head and grabbed the electronic device responsible for the screen visualizer. Unlike the former's neat and presentable dressing, the latter had wore her uniform pretty messy and unkempt. Buttons were mismatch and skirt was dirtied from an earlier brawl at the boxing gym. With the device in hand, the girl with neon pink with untamed layer hair combing to a side choose to fling it across the entire classroom instead of passing it normally. "Catch!"

With dexterous speed and reaction, the cop managed to catch it mid-air and put it away immediately while not forgetting to eye the pinkette a scowl before that. "Vi...Don't do that. It's expensive."

"Relax hon." Vi gave a wide grin to the side while placing both hands behind her head, obviously enjoying her partner's puffy reaction. "It's just a controller. No biggie."

"You sure won't smile like that if I docked your pay for any damages caused in the academy here." Caitlyn beamed sarcastically for a moment before resuming to pack all her notebooks into her bag. Before she could turn around and headed for the door, the sheriff found a swift hand grabbing hers from behind to prevent her from walking away.

"Aww don't give me that cold shoulders baby…" Vi smoothly transitioned from grabbing Caitlyn's hands to wrapping around her entire hips without hesitation. Chuckling, the Piltover Enforcer gave a quick peck to her girlfriend's cheeks. At the same time, she was able to take a good sniff on her girlfriend's collar. "Hmm.. Smelling good as usual."

"And you smell awful. There's a test tomorrow. I am going back to my room to study tonight, are you coming with me?"

"A warm shower followed by an even warmer snuggle with my lover on the bed? Sign me up!"

Caitlyn pursed her lips, managing to suppress the laughter within her after listening to yet another one of brute's old pick up jokes. Trying her best to shrug her shoulders to feign coldness, she replied. "Just studying, my dear." And she emphasized again, "Just studying."

"Okay okay, whatever you said, hon." Vi's smile grew wider as she throw her hands high in defeat. Moving over to the table, she opt to help and carried the remaining books via her arms that were unable to be placed inside Caitlyn's stuffed bag. "Cupcake, are you done yet?"

The sheriff nodded her head and the duo began to step outside the classroom. She was about to lock the door when a series of quickening footsteps were heard right across the entire stretch of the corridor.

"Wait up! Wait up!" A youthful and girlish, yet familiar cry.

The two of them turned around just in time to see a fellow student dressed in the academy uniform carrying a cartoonish frog backpack scampering fast and halted right before their very eyes. The young girl lowered herself, huffing and puffing as she struggled to contain her breath after what it appeared to be a rather long run. Vi arched her eyebrows in curiosity, staring at a long green and slender tail with purple patterns emerging behind the girl's dress.

"Neeko, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked with a concerned look. The chameleon nodded her head and tried to speak, but so far was able to elicit gasps and nothing else more. The cop recognized the girl as one of their fellow classmates as they were taking the one of the same general modules, namely the "Hex-tech and Science" in their classes conducted by Mr. Hiemerdinger. She was also rather known for sometimes being a little ditzy when it came to taking down notes and submission of assignments. But nevertheless, Caitlyn thought of Neeko as an interesting project mate as she was always chatty and engaging, never seemed to be bored of the subject despite its difficulty.

The chameleon gasped for what was almost a minute or so before she finally regained her stamina and looking up at the two police officers towering over her head. One concerned and one puzzled. With half a head and a full head shorter than the brunette and pinkette respectively, Neeko sometimes could feel a bit intimidated when it came to asking people from help with a short and petite figure of hers. Fortunately, neither the fellow sheriffs portrayed such auras around them...Saved for the brute enforcer with her big sister and aggressive attitude when it came to her job and protecting the weak.

"I...I…" Neeko panted heavily, anxiety displaying all over her face. "Have you seen my notes? I think I left them here."

Caitlyn craned her neck for a moment before turning back towards the chameleon. She shook her head. "No I haven't seen them, nor any other papers lying around."

"W-What about the whiteboard? Has it been erased yet? I can still copy some notes down..T-There's still time…" Neeko stammered, began to slither way into the classroom. However she stopped her tracks immediately, as her little dash of hope came crashing down the moment she saw the whiteboard was cleanly void of dust and marker stains.

"Erm...Yeah…" Vi scratched her head and walked towards the disappointed Vastayan, patting a few times on the girl's head. "I was just about to tell you about the whiteboard thingy…We just wiped that shit up just a half an hour ago. If only you came earlier..."

"Oh…" Neeko thinned her lips in discouragement, even her wildly combed up side bangs went comically down to further supported her emotion. "What should I do...There's a test tomorrow and I can't remember where I have left my notes."

"Neeko."

The chameleon looked up towards Caitlyn placing her hand over her shoulders with a warm smile. With tears swimming around her tear ducts, Neeko hastening wiped them off but momentarily happy that the Sheriff of Piltover offered her a tissue.

"Just nice, Vi and I are going to my room and study tonight. How about you tag along with us?" Caitlyn offered, immediately feeling the silenced yet threatening glare from the enforcer just behind her. Vi tried to open her mouth silently in shock and a straight 'no' refusal, but was met with the Sheriff shaking her head repeatedly and then spelling it out with "just this one please." The quietly exchange between both officers was not observed by the chameleon until Caitlyn continued to persuade the chameleon.

"I can also help you revisit and revise some of the topics that you are not clear about. So what do you say?"

"Y-yes! That will be awesome, I would like to!" Neeko eyes grew as bright as a lamppost as she could not believed what she has heard. Being saved by her good friend from Piltover, the Vastayan ran and excitedly embraced Caitlyn like a little child, her head tugging right below the chief's bosoms. "Thanks Caitie!"

Caitlyn was a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but nevertheless she quickly reciprocated with a beaming smile. Looking at the pinkette standing with her cheeks puffed up in dispirit and boredom, the sheriff continued to add with her eyes while not leaving her partner's gaze at the same time. "It's getting late too, perhaps you want to stay the night in my room? My bed is quite spacious for the three of us, so don't worry about it?"

The moment those words left the sheriff's mouth, Vi's eyes grew wider in utter disbelief until they were almost bulged out of their sockets. "What?! There's goes our intimate night.." The enforcer thought to herself with her mouth hung agape. She held her arms high in exaggerating fashion, demanding an explanation for that.

However, Caitlyn chose to ignore her partner's yet another silent protest and asked the chameleon's again.

"Oh...Thanks Caitie for the offer!." Neeko flashed a worried smile. "But I have not prepared my pyjamas to sleep in, wouldn't it be troublesome for you two? I mean you are offering to help on my revision, and now you are allowing me to spend the night at your room…"

Vi's face grew relieved upon hearing Neeko's apparent refusal, but the next comment her partner said put her back straight to scowling again.

"Ah it's okay my dear. I have quite a lot of sleeping wear if that's you are asking. Basic toiletries and food, I got them. Just come. Besides, I think Vi here could benefit a little with some studying if you are here with us tonight. You see, she also needs a little encouragement and a boost as well. She's rather lazy sometimes…" Caitlyn grinned as she revealed, putting a silent jab towards the embarrassing brute.

"Alright if you say so. Thank Caitie!" Neeko chirped and followed the sheriff out of the classroom.

"Vi, are you going to step out of the door now?" Caitlyn asked after noticing her partner still standing inside the classroom. "I gotta lock this place now, so please come out."

"Alright…" Vi let out a sarcastic groan before stepping out, her footsteps thudding loudly.

Just as the three were about to leave together, the brunette turned around and looked at her partner in the eye. "Can you help get me some coffee and tea my dear? Looks like we need some for tonight. And preferably no wine this time."

Vi groaned again, albeit louder this time.

That night after dinner, the three of them were actively spending their time away in their revision. Neeko was relieved the sheriff had another set of notes for her to revise on, as well as her each and every of her questions were thoroughly answered and explained. For Caitlyn herself, she was rather glad whenever she could help answer some of Neeko's questions. And each time they were both stuck at something, they would research together and reached the solution eventually. The officer realized there were also some areas that she wasn't completely sure of the answers, and therefore by teaching someone she too gained by understanding and gaining through muscle memory.

With the sheriff patiently guiding and the chameleon listening to the tips eagerly, the only person who wasn't constantly seen in the equation was the Piltover Enforcer lying lazily on the couch. Although she too had tried to join the peer study group, boredom constantly struck her mind every few minutes or so. She would always find excuses to use the bathroom just to walk around aimlessly or hitting fridge to get some light snacks. Overall, the chair she was sitting on previously was barely warm at all!

Pressing and opening the tab ring of the can of beer she was holding, Vi had a sip of the bitter liquid swirling around her tongue before sighing to herself. Tonight wasn't the night she had expected to be. What was plan to have some steaks and red wine with her lover for their "romantic candle-light dinner", was sadly replaced by three cups of instant noodles and some take-away of meat and vegetables as their dinner.

Wearing just a plain white singlet and a pair of blue shorts, the brute casually laid on the sofa with a phone in her hand as she took yet another sip of the cold beer. She let out another sigh, however this time more louder and intentional than the first. It was already three and a half hours past ever since they had finished their dinner, and the officer hadn't talked or even looked her into the eyes at all. Unless it was asking some lame questions on Hex Technologies of course…

After sighing the second time, the pinkette's eyes averted back and forth, constantly demanding her lover's response in a rather 'subtle' manner. Nope. No any sorts of reaction at all. Her cupcake continued to scan and highlight her notes while that lizard girl were fumbling about the textbook carelessly with the occasional of perching Caitlyn's by the side for help. Jealousy. Vi detected a twang of jealousy in her heart tonight, no matter how small or insignificant it was. The fact it was there and it clearly bothered her tonight. This girl...This classmate of hers. How could she wrecked this whole plan of hers so quickly? Whole of her girlfriend's attention was solely on her tonight!

With that in mind, Vi let out an even louder sigh in an attempt to disturb the two studying. While Caitlyn still remained burying her head in her books, Neeko had managed to turn around and fixed a bemused gaze onto the enforcer.

"Great, now one of them is at least listening." Vi smirked and thought to herself. Seizing the opportunity, the brute tried a series of hand signs in order to send out her intended message without letting her lover caught wind of it. However the lizard cocked her head sideways in confusion, seemingly had a hard time understanding what Vi was trying to depict. After a series of exaggerating movements and silly flailing arms made by the clearly vexed Vi, the chameleon finally understood her intentions and returned with a silent 'okay' and followed by a 'few minutes' reply.

Quickly wrapping up and summarizing the last few chapters of the module she was studying, Neeko began to stretch her arms and yawned loudly.

"Tired already?" Caitlyn turned to the chameleon and asked.

"Erm...Y-yes Caitie…" Neeko stammered as she replied, her eyes darting sideways just to see the enforcer sitting on the sofa nodding her head with a smile. Yawning again, the chameleon continued. "I think I should sleep soon. I could feel my brain overloading from all those information."

"Ha ha. Of course! You made tremendous progress today." Caitlyn giggled, stroking the back of the girl's head a few times. "I have already prepared the guestroom for you. Wash up first before you sleep."

"Okay! Thank Caitie!" Neeko quickly assembled the piled up notes neatly and left the chair. Wearing a set of pinky silk pyjamas provided by the officer whom was wearing an identical design but purple coloured instead, the lizard girl scrambled to the bathroom in a hurry.

Once the sound of the bathroom door clicked, the brute immediately let out a victorious 'yes!'. Finally! The chameleon finally headed to the sleeping chamber after what was an antagonizing four hours being denied to do some hanky panky with her lover, now it's the time to do so!

"You think I have didn't hear all of that?" Caitlyn said as she slowly walked towards Vi who was still lying on the couch. Immediately, the brute quickly moved away her legs and made some space for the sheriff to sit on.

"Hear what?" Vi asked, her eyes averting her lover's interrogating gaze while trying to play dumb at the same time.

"All those sighs and stuffs…" Caitlyn replied, shaking her head mildly and emanating a sigh herself. "The two of us can heard it from afar."

"Oh and I thought I was too soft just now...B-but listen Cupcake, I…"

"I know Vi. I know what you trying to do…" Caitlyn interjected. "You must have find it taxing and disappointing that we have to change our activities for tonight, especially the things you have done and prepared for me.

Vi wanted to say something, but no came words came through her mind.

"However since we had a guest, it isn't nice to do such things. It's blatantly obvious and, embarrassing. Besides, there is a test and I am concerned about you not doing it well tomorrow." Caitlyn continued, but paused the moment she noticed her Vi's head lowered in dejection. With a smile, she went and grabbed her partner's hand in an effort to cheer her back up. "Of course, I apologise for not spending more time with my lover today. How do you want me to reciprocate hmm?"

Vi felt a small surge of electricity jolting through her nerves, and instantly she felt the energy to reply again. "Test? Nah! You know me Cupcake, I like to throw punches around much more than looking at pieces of paper the whole day. Fail me all they want, I will pass eventually if I retake enough. With you by my side, I don't fear those tests at all!"

Looking at her girlfriend scowling at her, Vi immediately stopped and corrected herself by clearing her throat. "Ah ahem, let's talk about a proper way for your apology. "How about some quickie, hmm?"

"A quickie?!" Caitlyn almost shouted in alarm, but quietened right away after the pinkette desperately shushed her. She then repeated with her face flushed. "Quickie? Are you out of your mind, Vi? Neeko's here. She can't see us doing the deed here!"

"Well fortunately she's she sleeping soon right?" Vi grinned, refusing to back down her proposal. "We can do it right here if you want. Actually I have always want to fuck your brains out here on the couch, and perhaps we can do it in the kitchen next time, just as you are cooking hmm…"

"Vi!" Caitlyn said with a stern look, her face still stemming from both embarrassment and as much as she hated to admit, arousal of those possible sexual acts conjured in her mind. "What if she finds out?"

"Relax, she's not going to know." Vi looked at the still occupied bathroom and returned her gaze back to her lover. "Close the bedroom door, and we are Gucci. Besides, I know you too want to do it with me."

Just as the enforcer commented, her hands immediately reached underneath the thin fabric of her missus's pyjamas. Detecting some moisture on the brunette's crotch, Vi smirked confidently.

Caitlyn almost let out a moan as she felt her lady parts being teased and rubbed, even if her pyjamas and panties were still on. She hated how her girlfriend was right. How wet she was. How much she wanted to just say 'fuck it' and proceeded to strip both of their bodies naked and then rode her lover like a cowgirl.

"J-just wait for Neeko to sleep. Once she is tugged in and we can start." The sheriff bit her underlip, letting out small gasps in the process.

"Nope, can't wait!" Vi shook her head and immediately pounced towards her girlfriend, their lips touched and interlock firmly.

The brunette tried to push away the enforcer's advance, but alas she began to succumb to the forceful yet succulent lips that stolen her heart many years ago when they first started dating. When it comes to oral battles, Vi's constantly confident and firm with them, and Caitlyn always found herself being dominated during the onslaught.

Seconds later, the pinkette's found the sheriff's momentarily lapse of consciousness and exploited her weakness. She managed to insert her tongue into her lover's orifice, constantly dancing and teasing inside the oral cavern until its owner began to tilt her head back in sexual bliss. Without letting the momentum dropped at all, Vi unbuttoned the officer's pyjamas in breakneck speed, something she had done many times before. Pulling the shirt aside, the brute meowed in delight upon seeing the familiar pair of tits with pink caps bounced within her sight of vision.

"My Cupcake is not wearing bra tonight?" Vi smirked at the now gasping officer. "Usually you will wear one when there's friends or strangers coming into our dorm. Perhaps you have already plans to make out with me tonight...Naughty cop."

"I-I just too used to not wearing one here, that's all!" Caitlyn blurted out. Before she could even continue her next sentence, the sound of switch clicking followed by the door opening threw a wrench to the two alarmed lovebirds screwing on the couch. Thankfully, their couch was big enough that it managed to hide two female adults lying on top of one another fully.

"Ooh! Feels refreshed and ready to sleep!" Neeko chirped happily, wiping her dripping hair with the towel on her shoulder. Looking at the living room with no one to be found, the confused chameleon cocked her head around a few times before she decided to raise her voice and announced. "Caitie! Vi! I am going to guest room and sleep now, goodnight!"

Caitlyn was about to respond with a goodnight as well, however the enforcer had better ideas. Instead, Vi chose to their legs together and kissed again. The dumbfounded sheriff tried to shake off before the chameleon realised something's up, but the pinkette's kiss proved too strong and enticing to handle. To made things worse, one of the brute's hands were already on her breasts, squishing and pleasuring them. In the end of the dilemma she was in, the aroused brunette managed to raise a thumb up sign above the couch for the chameleon to see without even speaking any single word at all.

The bemused Neeko saw a thumb up sign right above the shaking couch in the living room. She wanted to walk over and take a look in curiosity, but the thumb up sign soon followed by swaying hand movement, asking her to go. As perplexing as it was for either of these officers to be so quiet behind that piece of furniture, lethargy began to set in the Vastayan's body that she chose to accept with an 'okay' and slowly proceeded to drag her tired legs into the guest room.

The duos from Piltover craned their necks silently as they watched the sleep girl walked into the room and closed the door. Immediately, both let a sigh in unison.

"Vi!" Caitlyn almost shouted. "You almost blow our cover!"

"Relax, I knew she wouldn't come. Thank god that our sofa is big enough to hide us both." Vi replied with a grin, her hand still grasping on her girlfriend's tit. "And I kinda like in the danger of being exposed. Keeps our hearts and hmm, pussies racing…"

"I swear to you, Vi. You make me so mad!" Caitlyn hissed, throwing her unbuttoned shirt on to the floor. Pushing the brute back to the sofa, the brunette pounced onto her and started her own barrage of kisses. Aggressively leaving hickeys down the Vi's neck, Caitlyn continued to assert her angry dominance. Lifting the pinkette's singlet up and high, the sheriff managed to gain access those scrumptious jugs of herself to feed on.

Vi on the other hand, clearly aroused and excited that her lady finally managed to switch on her button, joyfully let her body being ravaged by that usual meek and elegant lover of hers. Once their tops were off, the two ladies continued to kiss and moan; fumbling their clumsy bodies about the couch as their engorged nipples continued to rub and tease each other.

Unbeknown to them, the door from the guest room was accidentally not fully closed by Neeko and a small gust of wind had managed to make it ajar…


End file.
